A Mutant's Revenge II: Stigma's End
by ShadowKitsune77
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Sephiroth the world is in a state of chaos. The members of Avalanche are trying to get their lives back on track. However the Planet is now facing a new threat, three men and a mysterious disease. Can Avalanche stop it?
1. Chapter 1: Strife and Fair Delivery

**A Mutant's Revenge II: Stigma's End  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Strife and Fair Delivery Service**

(Zack's POV)

The Life Stream, I guess you could say that it's the life force of this planet. Plants, animals and even humans are filled with the Life Stream's energy, and when they die their souls return to the Life Stream where they're reborn into other life forms.

However, the balance of the Planet was upset when Shinra Inc the most powerful energy company in the world started to harvest the Life Stream with their reactors and created Mako energy. This Mako energy was used to power people's homes, other buildings and even the vehicles. Sure Mako provided every city on the Planet with energy, but the very essence of the Planet was being damaged.

But Shinra didn't stop there. Not only were they the most successful power company in the world, they also had a very powerful army. Within that army was a special division called SOLDIER, the members of SOLDIER were enhanced by MAKO infusions and JENOVA cells. I'm sorry to say that I was once a member of SOLDIER until I opened my eyes and saw them for what they really were.

But the most powerful SOLDIER of all was Sephiroth, he was once my friend and my hero. That was until we visited the Mako reactor in Nibelheim where he discovered that he was created from the cells of an organism known as JENOVA. Sephiroth went insane and destroyed Nibelheim, however one man whose strength was greatly underestimated defeated Sephiroth and ended his threat.

That was until he showed up five years later with a grudge against Shinra, and eventually he tried to destroy the world by summoning Meteor.

Aerith, a young Cetra and the love of my life knew of his plan and tried to stop him, almost getting herself killed in the process. Myself and Avalanche pursued Sephiroth to the very centre of the world. Despite Sephiroth's power we were able to defeat him, but Meteor was already in the Planet's atmosphere falling towards Midgar. Myself, Vincent and Yuffie evacuated the city while Aerith called upon the power of the Life Stream itself to destroy Meteor and save the world.

However, the damage had already been done. With Midgar in ruins a new city called Edge was built, which the citizens of Midgar now call home. Two years had passed since the Meteor incident and still people are finding their feet, still the Planet hasn't fully recovered.

Also a new threat has been creeping out of the shadows...Geostigma, a mysterious new disease that has been infecting and killing people. Aerith says that it's to do with JENOVA's remains infecting the Life Stream, but is this the price that we have to pay for our ignorance?

(Normal POV)

Zack was sat on his Fenrir, a bike that Reeve had very kindly custom made for him, Reeve also custom made a Fenrir for Cloud. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt with a gold dragon pattern on it with a short sleeved open navy blue jacket. He wore a black leather belt with a golden dragon buckle, black leather gloves and black boots. Zack also wore goggles over his eyes to hide them and his katana scabbard was strapped to his belt.

Zack looked left and right down the street where he saw a young girl carrying a Moogle doll, several boys walked over to the girl and pushed her to the ground. "Hey watch it freak!" One of the boys yelled as the others laughed.

"Leave me alone..." The girl wailed as she tried to stand up but another boy pushed her down.

They looked down at her arms and saw the black blotches on them, "man you really are a freak!" A second boy yelled as he kicked the girl.

"Ow!" The girl yelled as she clasped her hands tightly round her stomach, Zack growled at this as he bared his teeth showing his fangs and his animal like pupils narrowed with angry focus under his goggles.

Another boy snatched the Moogle doll from the girl's hand, "is this you're only friend..." the boy asked mockingly as he threw it to one of his friends.

The girl staggered to her feet, "give it back! That was my brother's! It's all I have left of him!" The girl shouted as she ran at the boy who had her doll.

"Ok then...here you go," the boy stated as he held the doll out to the girl. The girl reached out for it but the boy quickly pulled it back. "Psyche!" He yelled before throwing it to another one of his friends.

The boys continued to laugh as they played their cruel game causing the girl to cry. Unable to take it any more Zack got off his bike and walked down the street towards the boys. "Hey!" He yelled causing the boys to stop what they were doing and look at Zack. "Leave her alone! She did nothing to you!"

"Stay out of this!" One of the boys yelled, "this is between us and the Stigma freak!" He added as he pointed at the girl.

"A group of boys picking on a young lady..." Zack uttered shaking his head. "Not very gentleman like."

"What's it to you..." another boy scoffed as his friends snickered.

"You know, I really hate bullies," Zack replied as he took a step closer to the group. "They're nothing but cowards, now you give the girl her doll back and we can forget the whole thing."

"And if we refuse..." the lead boy asked stubbornly as he looked up at Zack with a cocky grin and his arms folded.

Zack sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this..." Zack uttered in annoyance before he removed his goggles to reveal his golden yellow animal like eyes.

The boys started to back away in fear, "wait a minute I think I know this guy..." one of the boys spoke up. "All the adults talk about him...apparently he's half man half beast..."

"I heard he was one of Shinra's experiments that escaped and is now trying to pass himself off as human..." another boy added.

Zack sighed before rolling his eyes, "wow...you kids have really done your homework..." he muttered sarcastically as he glared at the boys. "Now...are you gonna give this girl her doll back or am I gonna have to beat you up until you do?" Zack asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"You can't do anything to us..." the lead boy stated, however his voice shook as his whole body quivered in fear. "We're minors..."

Zack sighed as he advanced towards the kids, "you really think I give a shit right now..." Zack asked a little irritated. "You really think I care about a bunch of punk ass bullies like you?" Zack added as his eyes flashed menacingly causing the other boys to back away in fear.

"Dude...I think we should get out of here..." One of the boys uttered as they continued to back away.

"Why..." the lead boy asked.

"Didn't you see the glow in his eyes?" Another boy answered as he pointed at Zack's eyes. "That's the mark of SOLDIER..."

"SOLDIER..." the lead boy uttered in response, "but I thought they disbanded after the fall of Shinra..."

"They have..." Zack answered as he smirked evilly at the boy, "but there are still some ex SOLDIERs around...and I haven't had a good fight in a while...and it's making me cranky..." He stated as his evil grin grew wider showing his fangs.

"Let's get out of here!" The lead boy yelled as he backed away from Zack and tripped up over a pebble, he dropped the Moogle doll and picked himself up as he and his cronies ran off.

Zack sighed and shook his head, "they never learn..." he muttered to himself as he picked the doll up and walked over to the girl. "Are you ok?" He asked as he held his hand out to the girl.

"Yeah," the girl answered as she took Zack's hand, Zack then pulled her up. "Thank you, for standing up for me..."

"I just really hate bullies," Zack replied as he looked in the direction the bullies ran off in. "They're cowards..."

"Were you really gonna beat them up?" The girl asked as she looked up at Zack.

"Nah..." Zack replied as he smiled warmly at the girl. "I was bluffing...but all they saw was an ex SOLDIER beggin' for a fight."

The girl laughed at this before she sighed sadly, "I lost my family to Geostigma," she told Zack as she hung her head. "Now I have it...and people...well...you saw for yourself what people think of me..."

Zack sighed, "people are just...ignorant..." he told the girl. "They fear those who are different..."

"You're different..." The girl replied causing Zack to look at her. "But in a good way..." she added quickly.

"Don't worry...I'm used to the dirty looks and people thinking that I'm a monster..." Zack told the girl, "it doesn't really bother me anymore."

The girl nodded before she started coughing up black ooze, "I've been doing that a lot lately," she informed Zack.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Zack reassured the girl as he patted her shoulder. "I know someone who's got Geostigma too."

"You do..." The girl asked Zack suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah I do," Zack answered, "he's round about your age. He's really sick but...he tries to remain positive, and that's all you can do." Zack told the girl, "oh, I think this is yours," he added as he gave the Moogle doll back to the girl.

"Thanks," the girl replied gratefully as she hugged the doll.

"It's really important to you huh," Zack commented as he pointed to the doll.

"It once belonged to my brother," the girl stated as she looked down at the doll. "He was the first to die...it's all I have left."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Zack apologised.

"It's ok," the girl replied kindly. "My name's Fiona."

"I'm Zack," Zack told Fiona his name. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No," Fiona answered as she shook her head. "I have no where, but I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Zack asked as he gave the girl a concerned look.

"Yeah," Fiona answered as she nodded her head.

"Well if you're sure," Zack finally said still concerned about the girl. "Listen, if you need anything, you just come find me, I'm always around."

"Thanks," Fiona replied gratefully as she smiled at Zack. "I will," she added before she ran off.

Zack smiled as he saw this before he walked over to his bike and sat down on it. He sighed before driving off. Zack left Edge and entered the neighbouring town of Kalm and stopped outside a house. He sighed before taking a large package off the back of his bike before walking up to the house and he rang the door bell.

Zack could hear the sound of footsteps before the door opened and a middle aged and gruff looking man answered. "Strife and Fair delivery service," Zack stated in a cheerful manner as he held out the package to the man. "I have a package for you."

"You're an hour late…" the man muttered irritably as he glared at Zack.

"About that…" Zack explained in a polite manner, "you see my partner was supposed to deliver your package, but he seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth. So I had to deliver it, it was supposed to be my day off today…"

"You know I could always take my business elsewhere…" the man snapped as he glared at Zack.

"Don't do that," Zack begged the man. "Look, maybe I can let you have the package for half price. My way of saying sorry for causing you any inconvenience."

The man thought about it, "alright…" the man gave in as he reached into his pocket for his wallet and gave some money to Zack. "I guess I can live with that, but you'd better tell your partner to get his ass in gear."

"Don't worry," Zack replied, "I'll be having some very stern words with my partner." Zack turned round and walked away from the door. "If I can find him…" Zack muttered the last part as he got on to his bike and started to make his way back to Edge.

Meanwhile in the Seventh Heaven Aerith and Tifa were working in the bar, Aerith had picked up some glasses and was walking passed a table full of drunk young men. "Hey baby…" one of the man said to Aerith in a flirty manner. "Wanna have a good time…"

"Sorry, I'm spoken for," Aerith replied as she walked away from the table. The man however stood up and grabbed Aerith by the wrist.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear…" the man uttered much more aggressively as he brought his face so close to Aerith's that she could smell the booze on his breath.

"You're drunk…" Aerith stated trying to remain calm. "And you're hurting me…"

"I always get what I want babe…" the man stated before Aerith punched him hard in the face causing him to let go of her wrist.

"Why you little…" the man uttered as he charged at Aerith. However Tifa saw what was going on and she ran over, she grabbed the man's hand before he could punch Aerith and she squeezed hard causing the man to wince in pain.

"If you hurt my best friend or any of my customers then I will personally put you in the hospital…" Tifa threatened as she glared at the man.

"I was only flirting with her…" the man defended his actions.

"That's not the way I saw it," Tifa stated. "She said no, now you're drunk I think you and your friends should leave."

"And if we refuse…" the man asked in a cocky manner.

"You either leave now with your dignity intact or I throw you out," Tifa threatened again as she released the man's hand.

"Let's get out of here!" The man yelled as he and his friends staggered out of the bar.

Tifa sighed before she turned round to face Aerith, "are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aerith answered as she smiled at Tifa. "Thanks."

"Any time," Tifa replied. She smiled as she saw Aerith admiring a ring on her finger. "I still can't believe that Zack actually proposed to you," Tifa uttered still in disbelieve.

"I know," Aerith responded with a smirk. "I was surprised myself."

"You still haven't told me how he proposed," Tifa reminded Aerith.

"Well…" Aerith started to say as Tifa listened intently

(Flashback)

_It was nightfall as Zack and Aerith entered the giant shell house which led to the entrance of the Forgotten City of the Ancients. "I still never fully understand why the entrance is only open at night." Zack stated as he and Aerith descended the crystal staircase which led to the city itself._

"_Maybe it was some sort of defence mechanism," Aerith theorised as the two continued to walk down the stairs. "To stop outsiders from getting in."_

"_Maybe," Zack replied as he thought about it. "The Cetra were very mysterious."_

"_They weren't the only ones that were mysterious," Aerith responded as she gave Zack a suspicious look. "Why did we come all the way here?"_

"_I just thought it would be nice if we had some time to ourselves for a while." Zack stated as they finally entered the city._

_Zack and Aerith looked around, the city hadn't changed at all since they were there two years ago. "I haven't been here since Sephiroth almost killed me…" Aerith thought to herself as she looked at the altar where she had prayed for Holy._

"_If this place brings back too many bad memories we can always go somewhere else," Zack offered._

"_It's ok," Aerith replied as she smiled. "This place is beautiful and it holds a special power over me, besides if I were to avoid it because of a memory then Sephiroth has won. Besides, no one's going to want to harm me this time." Aerith added as she smiled at Zack._

"_Good point," Zack replied as he picked Aerith up. "The altar seems like a good spot," he added as he leapt from pillar to pillar still holding on to Aerith until they reached the altar. Zack then lowered Aerith to the ground and the two sat down._

"_This place is pretty romantic," Aerith stated as she stared admiringly at the lake which glowed a soft green colour since the White Materia had fallen in there._

"_Yeah," Zack agreed as he wrapped his arms round Aerith before he changed into his drag human form. "This could be our special place, somewhere we can come to when we want to be alone."_

"_That's just what I was thinking," Aerith uttered as she smirked at Zack. "Our own little special spot."_

"_The water looks refreshing," Zack stated as Aerith stared at him but before she could say anything Zack dived into the lake._

"_Zack?" Aerith yelled as she leaned over the railing and looked frantically into the lake to try and find Zack. A few seconds later Zack used his elemental powers to control some of the water to form a platform which he was stood on and he smirked at Aerith. _

"_Don't do that again!" Aerith yelled worried and angry at the same time. _

"_Relax," Zack stated still smirking as he grabbed Aerith and pulled her on to the water platform and he used his powers to slowly lower it._

"_We're going to sink!" Aerith yelled in a panic as the two reached the lake. Zack's smirk grew wider as he held his hand down towards the lake and ice formed round his hand. Zack then thrust his hand into the water instantly freezing it and turning it to ice. _

_The water platform then lowered them safely on to the ice, "see we're fine," Zack stated reassuringly as he skated on the ice pulling Aerith with him._

"_Your powers really have evolved," Aerith uttered in awe at the fact that Zack was able to freeze the entire lake with no trouble at all._

"_I've been training them," Zack told Aerith as he smirked at her. "Also Vincent's been my sparring partner...when he's not busy with Yuffie."_

"_Yeah, last time I spoke to her she said their relationship was going really well," Aerith remarked as Zack pulled her closer to him._

"_For now all I care about is you and me," Zack stated as he spun Aerith round on the ice before catching her. "Aerith, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while," the drag human stated in a more serious tone._

"_What is it?" Aerith questioned as she stared at Zack curiously._

"_Well..." Zack started to say before pausing. "I've been waiting for the right time to ask you, and I'd like an answer straight away."_

"_What's your question?" Aerith asked again unable to contain her curiosity._

_Zack sighed before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Aerith, I've flirted with my share of women back in my SOLDIER days," Zack explained. "But...you were different from the other women and from the moment I met you I knew that you were the one for me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_You did..." Aerith uttered._

_Zack nodded, "when I was being held captive in Nibelheim and Midgar, all I could think about was you." Zack admitted, "we've been going out for a while now and I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. Aerith..." Zack paused for a minute before he opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden ring adorned with a large diamond. "I will be the happiest man...well...man dragon if you would become my wife, so...will you marry me?"_

_Aerith gasped in shock unable to speak, "it was too soon wasn't it?" Zack asked slightly disappointed by Aerith's lack of response._

"_No it's not that," Aerith explained herself, "it was just unexpected...it's a beautiful ring...but it looks really expensive..."_

"_You're worth it," Zack told Aerith as he took hold of her hand. "Also I'd been saving up for it for the last two years and business has been goin' well."_

_Aerith looked at the ring again before looking back up at Zack. "Yes," she said finally, "yes I will marry you."_

_Zack smiled at this, "really..." he asked._

"_Yes," Aerith answered before she hugged Zack. After a moment Zack took hold of Aerith's hand again and put the ring on her finger. "I can't wait to tell everyone," Aerith stated excitedly as her smile grew wider._

"_Oh...there's just one more thing," Zack told Aerith before he released Aerith and flew up into the air before diving through the ice and swimming down to the bottom of the lake._

_The lake was cold from being frozen but it wasn't much of a bother for Zack as he quickly swam to the bottom and grabbed the glowing green orb that had been down there for nearly two years. He turned round and swam back up. Aerith was at the edge of the hole that Zack had made searching frantically for him before his head surfaced._

"_You missed me?" Zack asked mischievously as Aerith scowled at him._

"_Don't do that!" Aerith yelled slightly annoyed._

"_Sorry..." Zack apologised as he climbed out of the water. "But I just wanted to get you this," he added as he held out the orb._

"_My materia!" Aerith exclaimed as Zack gave it back to her. "This was my mother's I was so worried that I'd never get it back."_

"_And now you have," Zack told her._

"_Thank you," Aerith thanked the drag human._

"_You're welcome," Zack responded as he moved his face closer to Aerith's and the two kissed passionately._

(End Flashback)

"I never figured Zack to be a romantic," Tifa remarked as Aerith had finished telling her friend how Zack had proposed to her.

"He can be very romantic when he wants to be," Aerith stated as she looked back down at her ring.

"What kind of wedding is it gonna be?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Oh it's just gonna be a simple affair, just close friends and family," Aerith answered. "My mum's coming from Kalm and Zack's making arrangements with Cid to bring his parents from Gongaga."

"So...have you decided who's gonna be your maid of honour?" Tifa asked a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"That's right," Aerith stated, "I almost forgot, Tifa, do you want to be my maid of honour?"

"Really..." Tifa uttered in both shock and excitement. "You want me to be your maid of honour..."

"Of course," Aerith answered as she hugged her friend. "I wouldn't ask anyone else, you're my best friend Tifa."

"And your my best friend too," Tifa responded.

The two women released each other as they heard the sound of the door opening and Zack entered. "Zack!" Aerith yelled excitedly as she ran over to Zack and wrapped her arms around him.

"Aerith..." Zack greeted back as he embraced her tightly. "How is the soon to be Mrs Fair?"

"I'm fine," Aerith answered.

Zack gave Aerith a sceptical stare, "you sure?" Zack asked a concerned expression on his face. "You look shaken up."

"I had a run in with a drunk customer," Aerith told Zack.

"What?" Zack yelled in both anger and shock. "Where is he? I'll kill the bastard!"

"Zack it's ok," Aerith uttered quickly as she took hold of Zack's hand to calm him down. "Tifa dealt with him, he's gone...he was just drunk...that's all."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Zack asked as he stroked the side of Aerith's face.

"I'm ok," Aerith reassured Zack.

Zack was about to respond but he didn't get much chance as Marlene ran into the room, "Zack!" She yelled excitedly as she ran towards Zack and dived at him hugging his waist.

"Hey kiddo," Zack greeted as he gave Marlene a friendly smile and picked her up. "You ok?"

"Yeah!" Marlene answered as she nodded. "Aerith said I could be the flower girl at your wedding."

"Did she now?" Zack questioned as he smirked at Aerith.

"How could I say no to such a cute little face..." Aerith answered as she smiled at Marlene.

"She is pretty cute," Zack agreed.

"Yep...I sure am," Marlene stated causing Zack, Aerith and Tifa to laugh.

They could hear the sound of footsteps as Denzel walked into the room, "Denzel, how are you feeling?" Aerith asked as she walked over to the boy and placed her hand on his head.

"I'm fine," Denzel answered quietly as he smiled at Aerith. "I feel a lot better than I did this morning."

"Well your temperature has gone down," Aerith stated as she smiled at Denzel.

"Hey Denzel, how are you holding up?" Zack asked concerned for the boy. He still remembered the day he found Denzel. The kid had certainly become a lot more open and cheerful now but he was still as sick as ever.

"I'm ok," Denzel answered as he smiled and nodded at Zack. "I mean all you can do is stay positive right?"

"Yeah, you're doin' great," Zack stated encouragingly.

"Where's Cloud?" Marlene asked as Aerith, Tifa and Zack exchanged awkward glances.

Zack put Marlene down and knelt in front of her before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Cloud..." he started to say thinking of what he could say to Marlene. "He's still away on deliveries..." Zack lied to the young girl.

"Will he be back soon?" Marlene questioned.

"Yeah..." Zack answered quickly as he gave a strained smile. "Of course he will...you know what some of these deliveries are like."

"Yeah...but...I wish he'd be back soon...because aren't you gonna ask him something important?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah...I am..." Zack answered.

Tifa could sense the awkwardness of the situation and she walked over to Marlene, "Marlene...why don't you and Denzel go and play outside for a while?" Tifa suggested as Zack removed his hand from Marlene's shoulder and stood up.

"Ok," Marlene stated happily as she ran over to Denzel. "Come on Denzel, let's go." Marlene added as she grabbed Denzel's hand and dragged him into the back.

"Hey...hold up..." Denzel's voice could be heard before the two kids went outside.

Zack sighed with relief as he smiled at Tifa, "thanks for the save," Zack stated gratefully. "I feel bad for lying to her..."

"So do I," Aerith added.

"I know...I wish Cloud didn't suddenly take off...he's left everything in such a mess..." Tifa stated sadly.

"Tifa...are you ok?" Aerith asked as she hugged her friend.

"I'm fine..." Tifa answered.

"Everything was going so well," Zack stated as he paced round in frustration. "We were all getting our lives back on track...and then Cloud suddenly leaves...without a word..."

Tifa sighed and Aerith looked at Zack, "I think Cloud's being very selfish at the moment," Aerith uttered angrily. "I can't believe he'd just leave like that."

"Look...when I find him...I'll talk to him," Zack told Aerith and Tifa. "Until then, his packages aren't gonna deliver themselves."

"Zack...you can't take on Cloud's workload as well as your own," Tifa responded concerned for her friend.

"It's fine," Zack reassured Tifa before yawning. "Just give me some coffee and I'll set off again."

"Oh no..." Aerith stated before she walked over to Zack and took hold of his arm. "You have been running yourself ragged since Cloud left."

"Aerith I can handle it," Zack told his fiancé.

"Your dragon powers can't protect you from sleep deprivation," Aerith informed Zack. "You have been pulling triple shifts...we need to hire someone else who can pick up some of the slack."

"Aerith...I don't have the time to train someone how to ride a bike for long distances and to fight against bandits and monsters..." Zack responded as he yawned again.

"I'm sure people can wait for their packages," Tifa cut in." In the meantime Aerith is right, Zack you've been pushing yourself too hard, you need sleep."

"Ok...just give me about fifteen minutes and I'll be fine..."Zack muttered sleepily as he shook his head repeatedly to stay awake.

Tifa sighed before walking into the kitchen and coming back out carrying a frying pan. Zack looked at her for a moment, "hey what are you doing with tha..." Zack started to ask but he didn't get the chance to finish the rest of his sentence as Tifa had whacked him on the head with the frying pan.

Zack fell to the floor unconscious, Aerith stared at Tifa in shock. "Tifa..." Aerith started to protest.

"Sorry but he really needs to sleep and if knocking him out is the only way to get him to do that then so be it," Tifa answered as she put the frying pan down on the bar.

"Help me get him into the back," Aerith requested as she grabbed Zack by the arm pits.

Tifa picked up Zack's legs and the two ladies slowly carried Zack's unconscious body into the back of the bar. "Damn...I should've got him in here first and then knocked him out..." Tifa uttered through gritted teeth.

"Let's just take him into the living room..." Aerith added as beads of sweat fell from her forehead.

"Damn...why did he have to be so heavy...?" Tifa grumbled as she and Aerith slowly carried Zack into the living room."

They put Zack down on the sofa and sighed with relief, "I feel bad for doing this," Aerith stated as she stared at the unconscious Zack lying on the sofa.

"It had to be done," Tifa told Aerith. "Zack's too stubborn he feels like he has to do everything since Cloud left and well...he needs sleep."

"I know what you mean," Aerith agreed, she didn't have time to say much else as Marlene and Denzel ran into the room and saw Zack.

"Is he ok?" Denzel asked as he gave Zack a concerned look.

"He's just sleeping," Aerith answered as Zack growled slightly in his sleep.

"Why does he have a bump on his head?" Marlene questioned.

"Errr..." Tifa uttered as she tried to think of how to explain it. "Zack was so exhausted that he hit his head on something," Tifa lied as Marlene and Denzel gave her a sceptical stare.

"Ok...it's getting late you two," Aerith quickly changed the subject. "You two should go upstairs."

"Awww...but we want to stay up..." Marlene sulked as she gave Aerith and Tifa a puppy dog expression.

"Sorry Marlene but we promised your dad that you wouldn't stay up late every night," Tifa told Marlene. "Come on...upstairs..."

"If you go upstairs now I'll join you to read you both a bedtime story," Aerith promised.

"Sounds good to me...I'm feeling pretty tired anyway," Denzel stated as he yawned. "Come on Marlene," Denzel added as he took Marlene by the hand and the two of them walked up the stairs.

Aerith and Tifa smirked at this before they returned to the bar and continued to serve customers as Zack continued to sleep.

A couple of hours later Zack woke up, "uuuuhhh..." he moaned as he slowly sat up and held his head. "What happened..." he asked himself as he slowly staggered to his feet and stumbled into the bar.

"Zack...you're awake..." Aerith uttered as she stared at the drag human.

"Yeah...why does my head hurt?" Zack questioned as he stared at Aerith and Tifa.

"You didn't want to sleep so I hit you on the head with the frying pan," Tifa admitted. "Me and Aerith struggled to carry you into the back...you're really heavy by the way."

"Gee thanks..." Zack muttered as he folded his arms.

"Zack...we just didn't want you to exhaust yourself," Aerith told Zack as she walked over to him and grabbed hold of his arm.

"I know...I guess I have been working too hard," Zack agreed with Aerith. "But that's only because I want to make as much money as possible to give you the perfect wedding."

"I don't care what kind of wedding it is, as long as we get married," Aerith stated. "I don't want you to work yourself to the point of exhaustion...promise me you'll take it easy from now on."

"Ok...I promise," Zack promised Aerith as he hugged her.

"How about I help you two out here," Zack offered.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to help out for a little while," Tifa replied as Zack got behind the bar and helped to serve drinks.

After another hour the bar door opened and Cissnei entered, "Cissnei," Aerith greeted the woman cheerfully as Cissnei walked over to the bar.

"Hi Aerith, Tifa, Zack," Cissnei greeted back. "This place is doing great," she added.

"Thanks," Tifa responded happily. "What can I get you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'll just have a Bacardi and coke," Cissnei ordered as Tifa got the drink.

"The others aren't with you?" Zack asked as Cissnei shook her head.

"No, they're on a mission somewhere," Cissnei answered as Tifa gave Cissnei her drink.

"That'll be 2gil," Tifa told Cissnei the price of the drink and Cissnei paid Tifa.

"Where are they?" Zack asked curiously.

"I can't tell you, it's official WRO business," Cissnei answered as she took a sip from her drink.

"You're not working today?" Aerith asked.

"No I had the day off today," Cissnei answered as she took another sip. "I just decided to come in here for a quiet drink."

"I wish Reno and Rude were off today," Tifa stated. "Surprisingly they're good for business."

"Yeah, given the amount of alcohol they drink," Cissnei agreed. "Plus the drinking contests they have."

"Well at least they're not violent drunks," Zack stated as he had finished serving a customer.

"Oh is that your engagement ring?" Cissnei questioned as she pointed at the ring on Aerith's finger.

"Yeah," Aerith answered happily as she found herself admiring the ring again.

"It's so beautiful," Cissnei stated as she too admired Aerith's ring. "I can't believe Zack actually picked it out for you."

"Hey...I'm right here you know," Zack stated sulkily as he cleaned a glass. "And just so you know I'm not so bad at picking out jewellery or hair accessories for that matter...after all I picked out that cute pink ribbon for Aerith."

"That's true," Aerith stated, "but Cissnei was complimenting you."

"Yeah," Cissnei agreed with Aerith.

"Oh Cissnei, do you want to be one of my brides maids?" Aerith asked.

Cissnei stared at Aerith in shock, "R...really..." Cissnei stammered as Aerith nodded. "I'd love to!"

"Thank you Cissnei," Aerith replied gratefully as the two women hugged.

"Well, I guess that's just Elena and Yuffie to ask," Aerith stated as Zack nodded.

"And you still need to find a best man Zack," Tifa added as she stared at the drag human.

"When I find Cloud I'll ask him," Zack stated frustrated that he was constantly being reminded of finding a best man.

Cissnei finished her drink when her phone rang, she answered it. "Hello?" Cissnei spoke into the phone.

"Cissnei, it's Rude," Rude responded on the phone. "You need to return to base...the mission didn't go as well as we planned."

"What happened?" Cissnei questioned looking concerned.

"We just need you to return, the boss was asking for you," was all Rude said.

Cissnei sighed as she heard this, Rude was never much of a talker but that never really bothered her much. In fact she had gotten used to it during her time in the Turks and she knew that Rude wasn't going to change that now. "Ok, I'm on my way," Cissnei stated before she hung up on the phone.

"Something wrong?" Aerith asked Cissnei.

"I've just been called back to base," Cissnei answered. "Well I better go, thanks for the drink," Aerith, Zack and Tifa said their goodbyes to Cissnei before she moved away from the bar and walked out of the door.

"I wonder why she was called back to base," Zack stated curiously.

"Me too," Tifa added just as curiously.

"You know how it is, top secret stuff...can't really be discussed," Aerith informed the two.

"Oh Zack...before I forget I got some more flower samples," Aerith added quickly changing the subject causing Zack to sigh.

"More flowers..." Zack questioned in an exasperated tone as Aerith nodded.

"Yep," Aerith answered cheerfully as she smiled at Zack. "I thought that since it was quiet we could test out the new samples I was sent."

"I don't know Aerith," Zack stated sceptically. "I've had allergic reactions to the other flowers you've brought home."

"The roses were nice," Aerith stated.

"They caused me to sneeze fire uncontrollably," Zack responded.

"The snow drops..." Aerith named another flower.

"Same again only I sneezed ice..." Zack answered.

"The daffodils..." Aerith uttered.

"Gave me bad gas..." Zack replied as he sighed.

"It was really bad gas...I had to have the whole place fumigated," Tifa added causing Zack to scowl at her and for the bar patrons to look at Zack.

"Thanks Tifa..." Zack stated as he tried to hide the embarrassment he was feeling at that moment.

"The lilies, the shrinking violets...the orchids..." Aerith uttered.

"Let's see..." Zack started to say as he folded his arms, "the lilies put me to sleep, the shrinking violets turned me into an emotional wreck and the orchids gave me double vision."

"Look...just try these flowers," Aerith pleaded with Zack.

Zack sighed again, _"__I __feel __really __bad...__" _Zack thought guiltily to himself. _"__Aerith __wants __flowers __at __our __wedding...but...all __the __flowers __she__'__s __brought __home __to __sample__ I __have __strange__ allergic __reactions__ to...I__ know __it__'__s__ part __of __my __mutation...and...I __don__'__t __want__ to __embarrass __her __on __the __big __day...but __do __I __suggest__ that __she __has __plastic __flowers...no...that __won__'__t __be __good __enough...__"_

"Zack are you ok?" Aerith asked Zack causing the drag human to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Zack answered not wanting to tell her about how guilty he was feeling. "Why don't you get those flowers?" Zack suggested.

"Are you sure?" Aerith questioned, "I don't want to force you to sniff flowers if you don't want to."

"No...it's ok," Zack reassured Aerith as he smiled at her. "It's better to find out which flowers I'm allergic to."

"Ok, stay there I'll be right back," Aerith uttered as she giggled with excitement before she ran into the back.

"Hey buddy...if you're gonna have one of your strange reactions then can we at least get out of here?" One of the bar patrons asked as Zack scowled at him.

"It'll be fine," Tifa reassured her customers. "If anything happens we'll keep it contained somehow."

"I just don't want to get set on fire or frozen," the man added.

Zack was about to respond but he didn't get chance as Aerith returned with strange looking flowers that looked like dragon heads. "What are those flowers?" Zack questioned as he stared at them.

"Wutinian Snap Dragons," Aerith answered, "Yuffie sent them to me as an engagement gift, she said that if we both liked them she could get us more for the wedding."

Zack sighed, he didn't like the name of the flowers but he knew he had no choice in the matter. "Guess I better give 'em the old sniff test..." Zack uttered as he leaned forwards to sniff the flowers.

Zack stood straight again and shook his head as the bar patrons hid under the tables. "How do you feel?" Aerith asked as she and Tifa stared at the drag human expectedly.

"I...I feel...fine..." Zack answered as he looked down at his arms. "I don't feel the urge to sneeze fire or ice...I'm not feeling sleepy...nor am I breaking out in hives..."

"That's good..." Tifa stated as the bar patrons got out from under the tables.

"But...I feel like I've gotten a sudden surge of adrenaline," Zack added.

"Adrenaline..." Aerith repeated as she looked worried.

"Yeah..." Zack stated through gritted teeth as he suddenly changed into his drag human form.

Zack's ears pricked up as he could hear the sound of laughing, "I can't believe they allow freaks to live in this city," a man told his friends as they continued to laugh.

"Yeah," one of the man's friends agreed as he nodded. "It's bad enough they let those Stigma freaks into the city but they had to let that freaky dragon dude live here too."

"Dude...he's right there," a third man spoke as he pointed at Zack who had walked slowly up to them and was standing behind the second man.

The other men turned round and they saw Zack who was stood there, his fangs were fully bared and his eyes were narrowed down at the group. "So I'm a freak huh..." Zack uttered seething in anger as he felt the adrenaline surge through him. Zack slammed his fist down on the table causing it to break.

"Look buddy we don't want any trouble..." one of the men spoke up as the three of them started to back away from Zack.

Zack grabbed one of the men and slammed him into a wall before pinning him there. "Why do you hate me being here so much?" Zack demanded as he slammed the man's back repeatedly into the wall.

"Because you're a monster..." the man answered clearly afraid of Zack.

Zack punched the man hard in the face breaking his nose and causing it to bleed profusely. One of the man's friends picked up one of the chairs and crept up behind Zack before slamming the chair on the back of Zack's head.

Zack turned around and glared at the man before he kicked the man hard in the chest causing him to be sent flying across the room breaking two more tables before slamming into the wall. "ANYONE ELSE WANT SOME!" Zack yelled aggressively as he glared at everyone in the bar before he noticed the man with the broken nose creeping away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Zack yelled at the man before he grabbed the man's leg and dragged him back before beating the shit out of him.

Tifa quickly ran over to Zack and leapt on to his back before hitting him on the back of the head repeatedly. "Let him go!" Tifa ordered the drag human as she pulled Zack's hair causing him to release the man's leg out of shock.

"Tifa! What are you doing?" Aerith yelled to Tifa as she saw Zack staggering around the bar trying to throw Tifa off his back.

"The effects are short lived right?" Tifa asked Aerith.

"Yes normally..." Aerith answered as she watched Zack slam Tifa into the wall. "But...I'm not sure how long flower induced aggression normally lasts for..."

"Great..." Tifa muttered as Zack opened his wings and took off into the air slamming Tifa into the ceiling but she still managed to hold on.

"GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!" Zack yelled aggressively as he rapidly moved his body around to shake Tifa off him. "I WANT TO BEAT THAT RACIST MOTHER FUCKER TO WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE!"

"Listen to me," Tifa whispered calmly in Zack's ear as the drag human continued to struggle against her. "This is the effect of the flower you sniffed...it seems to give you an adrenaline rush but it makes you more aggressive and causes you to go berserk with just the slightest provocation...you have to fight it until the effect wear off..."

"Just get off my back..." Zack whispered back a hint of menace in his voice.

"You know I can't do that..." Tifa told him refusing to move. "I can't have you attacking customers..."

"THEY INSULTED ME!" Zack yelled again as he thrashed around again.

"Aerith! I could use your help!" Tifa yelled desperately to her friend. "Use a calming spell or something!"

Aerith sighed nervously as she ran over to Zack and Tifa, "Zack..." Aerith called out nervously to the drag human who was still trying to get Tifa off his back. Zack in his aggressive state ignored Aerith causing her to get annoyed.

"Zack look at me!" Aerith yelled so suddenly that the customers who were hiding under the tables flinched at Aerith suddenly shouting. Zack shocked at hearing Aerith shout looked at her his eyes were narrowed with focus.

"The flowers you sniffed caused you to become aggressive," Aerith whispered as she slowly reached her hand out to Zack. Zack growled at Aerith and bared his fangs at her. Aerith didn't flinch nor did she move her hand away, Aerith slowly opened her hand and her hand glowed as she focused some of her magic into it.

"You need to calm yourself," Aerith continued to whisper to Zack as he stared at the magical aura which floated away from Aerith's hand and began to circle gently around him. "Let the power of my people calm you."

Zack breathed deeply and his movements slowed down as the spell removed all the aggression from him. Zack sighed as he fell to one knee as he reverted to his human form. "You done being aggressive?" Tifa asked as she gave Zack a concerned look.

"Yeah..." Zack answered softly as he looked over at Tifa. "You can get off me now..."

Tifa sighed with relief as she released her hold on Zack and got off his back. Tifa smirked at Aerith. "Thanks, you were great..." Tifa told her friend as she breathed deeply.

"I couldn't let Zack tear the whole building apart," Aerith stated as she looked at Zack. "I had to do something."

Zack staggered slowly to his feet and looked at the flowers that were lying on the bar. "I guess the Snap Dragons are a big no," he stated as he looked at Aerith.

"Yeah last thing I want is for you to beat up the wedding guests for no reason," Aerith responded as she nodded in agreement.

"Is it safe to come out?" One of the customers asked as Tifa nodded. The bar patrons slowly got out from under the tables. "Maybe you should just go with plastic flowers," the same bar patron suggested as he looked at Aerith. "That way you won't have to worry about him having strange reactions."

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Aerith uttered as she thought about it.

"No..." Zack cut in as he stared at the bar patron who suggested the idea. "We're gonna have real flowers there has to be something that I'm not allergic to."

"Zack you don't have to make compromises for me," Aerith told the drag human who had taken hold of Aerith's hand.

"Aerith when I proposed to you I promised that I would make our wedding day one that you'll remember forever," Zack reminded Aerith of what he had promised. "And I don't make promises lightly...and no comments about how I was five years late getting back to you but that was due to circumstances that were beyond my control."

"I know" Aerith stated as she nodded to show that she understood. "As long as you're there and all our friends are there that's all that matters."

"You're a remarkable woman Aerith," Zack stated as he kissed Aerith on the lips. "You deserve the best and not another word on the subject ok, you just find yourself something pretty to wear on the big day."

Tifa smiled before looking at the clock on the wall and she realised how late it was getting. "I guess I better close up," Tifa stated as she looked at all the customers. "Sorry guys but we're closing for the night."

"Awww..." the patrons moaned as they gave Tifa disappointed glances.

"Don't worry, we'll be open bright and early tomorrow," Tifa promised her patrons, they gave Tifa satisfied nods before they left the bar and Tifa locked the front door.

"I guess I should start looking for Cloud," Zack informed the two women. He was about to leave the bar through the back when Aerith stopped him.

"Zack it's too dark out now," Aerith warned the drag human. "You won't be able to see anything and you need your rest."

"But...I was hoping I could find him and bring him home," Zack told Aerith as he nodded his head towards Tifa.

"I know you want to help but...Cloud can take care of himself," Aerith reassured Zack. "At least wait until morning."

Zack yawned, "yeah I guess you're right," Zack agreed with Aerith. "I'll have better look finding him in full light and when I'm more awake."

Tifa sighed sadly before she walked past the two. "I'm gonna go to bed," Tifa told the two as she went through the back and up the stairs.

"She really misses Cloud," Aerith stated as she looked sadly at Zack.

"I know," Zack responded as he looked over at the back where Tifa had just walked through. "She's been really depressed since he left...She tries so hard to be cheerful though."

"I wish there was something we could do..." Aerith uttered as she clasped both her hands together.

"I'll do whatever I can to find him and convince him to come home," Zack promised as he wrapped his arms round Aerith's waist. "In the meantime perhaps there's something I could do for you..." Zack added flirtatiously as he purred in Aerith's ear.

"Zack..." Aerith uttered slightly embarrassed causing the drag human to laugh.

"Come on...let's go upstairs," Zack suggested as he took hold of Aerith's hand and dragged her up the stairs and into their room. Even as Zack and Aerith had a romantic moment that night which seemed to be one of the reasons for keeping Tifa awake the three of them were unaware that the peaceful calm of the last two years was about to be disrupted as a sinister plot was about to unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it took a while but I finally posted up the first chapter of Stigma's End, sorry I was so long I have a lot of other projects on the go also I have work as well. Don't worry though I will still be typing the Mutant's Revenge series. Thanks so much for waiting your patience will be rewarded.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Remnents Appear

**Chapter 2: The Remnants Appear**

Zack woke up the next morning and smirked as he looked at Aerith fast asleep in the bed next to him. _"__Poor__ Aerith...__" _Zack thought to himself as he stroked the side of Aerith's face with his finger. _"__She__'__s __been __running __herself __ragged__ trying__ to __find __a __cure __for __Geostigma...I __wish __there __was __something __I __could__ do __to __help __her.__"_

Zack stared at Aerith for a moment before he got out of bed and got dressed. "I guess the least I could do is let her lie in for a while," Zack whispered to himself before he kissed Aerith on the cheek. The Cetra smiled in her sleep before she turned over on to her side.

Zack left the room and walked down the stairs, he entered the kitchen where he found Tifa and Marlene in the room. Marlene was sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal and Tifa was stood at the stove cooking bacon and eggs and putting them on a plate.

Tifa turned round and saw Zack stood there, "oh morning..." Tifa greeted as she smiled at the drag human. "You're just in time for breakfast," she told him as she put the plate down on the table next to Marlene.

Zack sat down and started to wolf down the food, "Zack use table etiquette while Marlene's around..." Tifa uttered as she pointed at Marlene.

"Why..." Zack questioned before burping loudly causing Marlene to giggle, but she stopped abruptly when Tifa scowled at her.

"Marlene eat your cereal," Tifa ordered as the little girl continued to eat her breakfast. "And Zack cover your mouth when you burp and say excuse me, you're setting a bad example."

"Excuse me..." Zack stated in a small voice before he batted his eye lids innocently which annoyed Tifa. "What...you wanted me to say excuse me and I said it."

"You're funny Zack..." Marlene giggled as Tifa scowled at her.

"Well Tifa doesn't seem to think so unfortunately," Zack stated as he smirked at Tifa. "She seems to think that I'm rude and crude..."

"Yeah...you and Aerith were making such a racket last night!" Tifa snapped at Zack as his smirk grew wider to the point where his fangs were showing.

"Is that what they call sex these days?" Zack asked as he stared at Tifa, "making a racket..."

"What's sex?" Marlene asked suddenly causing Zack and Tifa to give each other awkward glances.

"Errrr..." Zack started to say completely at a blank.

"You'll find out when you're older..." Tifa quickly stated before Zack could say anything. "A lot older..."

"Good save Tifa," Zack uttered as he heaved a huge sigh of relief. "I thought I would've had to have explained about the birds and the bees."

"You see what you've started..." Tifa snapped at Zack as she jabbed her index finger into the Drag Human's chest. "She's a six year old girl don't talk about you know what in front of her."

"I'm still here you know," Marlene spoke up as Zack and Tifa stared at Marlene.

"Marlene...why don't you go and play outside for a while," Tifa suggested as Marlene groaned.

"But it's boring outside..." Marlene complained as Zack got out of his chair and walked over to Marlene.

"Come on kiddo, you've only got two more weeks left of summer before you go back to school." Zack informed Marlene as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You've gotta make the most of it."

"Ok...should I get Denzel up?" Marlene asked as Tifa shook her head.

"No let him lie in for a little while longer," Tifa told Marlene as the girl nodded before she ran out through the back door and into the yard and started to play with a skipping rope.

"Denzel still not feeling well?" Zack asked as Tifa shook her head sadly.

"Poor kid was up all night throwing up," Tifa stated as she sighed. "After your little love making session Aerith got up and stayed with Denzel all night."

"She's still trying to find a cure for Geostigma," Zack informed Tifa as he stood up and walked over to the raven haired woman. "But I think it's starting to get to her a bit...anyway...how are you coping with Cloud being gone?" Zack asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh...I haven't really thought about it," Tifa lied. "I've been busy running this place."

"Tifa did anyone ever tell you that you are a terrible liar?" Zack asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"Am I that obvious?" Tifa questioned as Zack nodded.

"About as obvious as a bull in a china shop," Zack answered as Tifa sighed before flopping down on a chair.

"I do miss him," Tifa admitted as Zack listened sympathetically. "I thought things were going great. You and Cloud started a delivery business and...you both helped me to set up this place..." Tifa sighed again she looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't cry Tifa..." Zack tried to cheer his friend up as he walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed some kitchen paper before handing it to Tifa.

Tifa grabbed the kitchedn paper and wiped her eyes with it. "Thanks..." Tifa responded tearfully as Zack nodded. "One morning I woke up and he was gone...no note...no phone call...nothing...I don't know what I did wrong...was I mothering him too much..."

"I don't think it was you," Zack stated as he wrapped his arm round Tifa. "I think maybe Cloud had a lot more baggage than we thought...and he just wanted to deal with it in his own way...and then once he's dealt with it he'll come back."

"You really think so..." Tifa asked hopefully as Zack nodded again.

"Yeah," Zack answered but deep down he wasn't too sure himself but he didn't want to crush Tifa's hopes at least not until he was sure about what was going on in Cloud's head.

"_Cloud__'__s__ got __a __lot __to __answer__ for __when __I __find __him...__" _Zack thought to himself as he clenched his hand into a fist wishing to punch his friend when he found him. _"__Just__ leaving__ like__ that...leaving__ Tifa __all __worried...I__ gotta __find __him__ and __bring __him__ back __to __his __senses.__"_

"Listen Tifa I better go and make some deliveries ok," Zack informed the dark haired woman as he slowly stood up. "But if Cloud calls or comes home or if there's anything else that's important just give me a call, I've got my phone on me."

"Ok, thanks..." Tifa replied gratefully as Zack smiled at her. "I better open up the bar," she added before she got up and walked out of the room and into the bar.

Zack smiled before he walked out of the back door and said goodbye to Marlene before he walked to the garage and got on his bike. Zack started his bike and drove away from the garage and out of Edge.

Zack drove to Kalm and delivered some packages before he drove to Junon and walked to the beach where Pricilla was playing with Mr Dolphin. Pricilla smiled when she saw Zack.

"Hi Zack!" Pricilla yelled excitedly as she ran over to the Drag Human and hugged him.

"Hey Pricilla long time no see," Zack greeted cheerfully as he looked down at Pricilla. "You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you."

"Yep...I sure have, I'm 14 now and I started my new class in school now," Pricilla told Zack as he nodded.

"So...got any boyfriends yet?" Zack asked as Pricilla shook her head.

"Nope...I'm still waiting for the day when Cloud will sweep me off my feet..." Pricilla stated dreamily as Zack shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You haven't seen him have you?" Pricilla asked.

"No," Zack responded truthfully. "Besides you should be dating guys your own age."

"I guess you're right..." Pricilla stated crest fallen as she hung her head. She quickly looked up at Zack again. "So is that package for me?" She asked as Zack nodded.

"Yep, it's for you," Zack answered as he gave the girl a small package.

Pricilla opened it eagerly and found a shiny new whistle inside. "My new whistle!" She exclaimed as she put it round her neck. "I've been waiting forever for this since I gave one of my whistles to Cloud two years ago and my spare whistle broke last week. I'll be able to teach Mr Dolphin a new trick! You wanna watch?" Pricilla asked.

"Sorry...but I need to find Cloud," Zack answered as he shook his head. "I need to talk to him about something important."

"You mean about your wedding," Pricilla spoke up as Zack stared at her.

"Aerith called me a few days ago," Pricilla answered. "She asked me if I wanted to be one of her brides maids and I said yes."

"Wow...I'm surprised Aerith asked you..." Zack responded as Pricilla scowled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded as she jabbed her finger into Zack's chest.

"Nothing...I'm glad she asked you," Zack answered before he looked at his watch. "Listen I better go but when I have more time I'll stay and chat with you for a little while."

"Ok," Pricilla stated as she smiled at Zack. "I better work on teaching Mr Dolphin a new trick so that he can show it you next time you come."

"I look forward to it," Zack responded as he smiled back at Pricilla.

"Oh and when you find Cloud say hi to him for me," Pricilla requested as Zack nodded.

"I will, see ya," Zack promised as he waved to Pricilla before leaving the beach and heading back to his bike. Zack left Junon and he found himself back in the Midgar Plains which still looked like a wasteland much to his dismay.

"I guess it'll take a lot to replenish all the Spirit energy that Midgar had drained from this area..." Zack uttered sadly as he turned the corner.

Zack had to stop as he heard his phone ringing, "Zack pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered. "Zack Fair here," Zack spoke down the phone.

"Zack it's Tifa," Tifa spoke down the phone.

"Hey Tifa what's up?" Zack asked his friend. "Is Aerith up?"

"Yeah Aerith's awake she's helping out in the bar," Tifa answered. "Listen, Reno just called, he said that he was Healin, he says that he has work for you and Cloud."

"Did you speak to Cloud?" Zack asked.

"No," Tifa answered down the phone her voice sounded worried. "I left a message on his phone but he didn't answer. I wish I knew where he was..."

"Well if he got your message he's probably heading to Healin," Zack stated as he hoped that this would cheer Tifa up. "When I get there and find him I'll bring him home," Zack promised.

"Ok," Tifa responded trusting Zack completely. "In the meantime I'll try and reach Cloud again. Zack please be careful."

"Don't worry, I will," Zack reassured Tifa. "I better get to Healin and find out what all the fuss is about, oh and tell Aerith I love her."

"I will, see you later," Tifa promised before she hung up on the phone.

Zack placed his phone back into his pocket and started his bike up again. He drove on a little further and he saw Cloud riding on his back a short distance ahead of him. _"__Cloud...__" _Zack thought as he was unsure of how to approach his friend. _"__No __I __better __keep __my __distance__ at __least__ until __we__ both__ get __to __Healin__ and __then __I __can __confront __him...__" _Zack finally decided as he slowed down slightly so that he can keep a good distance away from Cloud.

The two men continued to ride through the wasteland unaware that they were being watched as three silver haired men were sat on bikes on a hill overlooking Midgar.

"Is that where our big brothers live?" The long haired silver man whose name was Yazoo questioned his brothers as the one with shoulder length silver hair known as Kadaj nodded.

"Yeah," Kadaj answered as he smirked at Cloud and Zack who were completely oblivious to the three men's presence.

"Do you think they'll be glad to see us?" Yazoo asked as he looked at Kadaj.

Kadaj laughed slightly at this, "not a chance," he answered as the short haired silver haired man who was called Loz smirked at Yazoo.

"Don't cry Yazoo," Loz stated mockingly causing Yazoo to scowl at him.

"I'm not the sensitive one that cries at every little thing..." Yazoo retorted causing Loz to glare at his brother and growl under his breath.

"I...I don't cry at every little thing..." Loz protested as he leapt at Yazoo knocking him off his bike and the two rolled around on the ground fighting as Kadaj watched shaking his head in disgust.

Kadaj got off his bike and walked over to his warring brothers, he waited for a moment before he grabbed his brothers by their collars and pulled them apart. "Do we have to go through this every time?" Kadaj demanded as he glared at Yazoo and Loz.

"He started it," Loz complained as he pointed at Yazoo.

"No he started it," Yazoo retorted as he pointed at Loz.

"I don't care who started it!" Kadaj admonished his brothers not taking his eyes off them. "We have an important mission to take care of, we have to find Mother," Kadaj reminded Yazoo and Loz about what was important. "And so help me you two will get along even if I have to bang your heads together!"

"We're sorry Kadaj," Yazoo and Loz apologised to their brother at the same time.

"Good, now kiss and make up." Kadaj ordered as Yazoo and Loz gave him blank stares, Kadaj sighed. "Well make up with each other so we can continue with the mission."

Yazoo and Loz looked at each other, "sorry," the two brothers apologised to each other before they walked over to their bikes and climbed back on them. Kadaj gave a satisfied nod before he walked back over to his bike and got on it.

"Do you suppose Mother's with them?" Yazoo asked as they quickly got back to the important matter at hand.

"Not a chance," Kadaj stated as he smirked again.

"Don't cry Loz," Yazoo quickly shot at Loz causing the man to glare at his brother.

"Don't start that again!" Kadaj quickly snapped before Loz or Yazoo could do anything. "It looks like they're coming," he stated quickly changing the subject as he pointed to the corner where sure enough Cloud and Zack were coming from. They drove passed the hill where the three silver haired men were waiting. "Loz, Yazoo, whenever you're ready," Kadaj commanded as Loz and Yazoo revved up their bikes and they sped down the hill.

Zack and Cloud slowed down as they heard the sound of Yazoo and Loz's bikes speeding down the hill. The two smirked at each other before they split up, Yazoo went after Cloud and Loz went after Zack.

Cloud and Zack withdrew their weapons just as Yazoo and Loz withdrew theirs and the four weapons made a clanging sound as they clashed with each other. "Who are you?" Zack asked as he struggled to push Loz back with his katana.

"What do you want?" Cloud questioned as he pushed back Yazoo.

"Where's Mother?" Loz demanded as he thrust his giant gauntlet at Zack trying to impale him but the Drag Human was able to easily block it with his katana. At the same time Yazoo swung his gunblade around and a fierce fight ensued between Cloud and Yazoo.

"What are you talking about?" Zack questioned as Yazoo and Loz raised one hand into the air and a dark ball formed in their raised hands before they lowered their hands causing the darkness to trail along the ground and it materialised into several four legged shadow like monsters.

"What the hell are these things?" Zack yelled as one of the creatures leapt at him but he slashed it with his katana severely wounding it and causing it to melt into a dark ooze like puddle.

Two more of the beasts charged at Cloud and pounced at him with their claws out, but the blond haired man swung his giant sword around in an arc catching both shadow beasts instantly killing them and the ooze dripped down his sword.

Cloud saw several more of the beasts attacking Zack and he rode over to the Drag Human to help him. Zack put his katana away and changed into his Drag Human form. Zack growled menacingly at the beasts as they leapt at him, Zack slashed at one with his tail impaling it on the spear at the end of his tail. The creature dissolved into ooze much to Zack's disgust as it was now all over his tail.

Yazoo charged at Cloud again preventing him from helping Zack as Loz renewed his attack on Zack. "We know you've hidden her brothers!" Yazoo yelled as he knocked Cloud's sword back before he pointed his gunblade at Cloud's head and fired.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled as his claws sprang out and he swung at Loz scratching the man in face causing him to slow down in pain.

"You'll pay for that you bastard!" Loz yelled as he held the side of his face.

Zack however wasn't listening and he sped up to get to Cloud destroying the shadow beasts that were attacking him causing the wasteland to be stained by black ooze. Zack reached Cloud and saw much to his relief that the man was still alive, Yazoo had only caught Cloud's goggles knocking them off his face and leaving a small gash in his forehead that was bleeding lightly.

Kadaj meanwhile was watching the fight from his spot on the hill with some amusement before he removed a phone from his pocket and dialled a number. "Hello Reno here," Reno's voice spoke down the phone.

"Reno...you know who this is don't you?" Kadaj asked mischievously as Reno growled down the phone.

"Of course, you and your cronies attacked my comrades at the Northern Cave!" Reno snapped at Kadaj.

"You know why I'm calling, I'm calling about Mother," Kadaj informed Reno as the Turk laughed.

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Reno shouted down the phone. "We don't have it!"

Kadaj's smirk turned to a scowl as he heard this, "tell me you're leading me on!" Kadaj yelled down the phone angry at Reno's lack of cooperation. Because I do think you have mother there..."

"What? That's the craziest thing I've ever fuckin' heard!" Reno yelled down the phone causing Kadaj to pull the phone away from his ear for a few seconds.

After a few seconds Kadaj decided that it was safe enough to put the phone back to his ear. "No need to shout..." Kadaj stated the amused smirk crept back on to his face. "I don't want to talk to you, put the president on." Kadaj demanded causing Reno to get even angrier.

"The president's not available right now!" Reno snapped down the phone as Kadaj laughed.

"Well...I guess I'll just have to pay him a little visit won't I?" Kadaj retorted, "goodbye monkey."

"Monkey...wait a minute!" Reno started to protest but Kadaj had already hung up on the phone and he put it back into his pocket.

Kadaj sighed as he looked back down at the fight, Yazoo and Loz looked up at their brother and he lifted his hand up as a signal for them to fall back. "You may have won this round," Yazoo started to say as he and Loz started to slow down. "But we'll be back and we'll reclaim mother!" Yazoo and Loz turned round and started to ride back to Kadaj while at the same time they made the remaining monsters disappear.

Cloud and Zack took one last look at the three men on the hill before all three of them disappeared. Cloud and Zack skidded to a stop and Zack reverted to his human form, "are you ok Cloud?" Zack asked his friend.

"I'm fine..." Cloud answered coldly not wanting Zack to show him any concern.

"Let me take care of that wound," Zack started to say as he moved closer to Cloud so that he could look at the wound.

"Leave it!" Cloud snapped as he pushed Zack away. "It's just a scratch it'll heal itself."

"Ok..." Zack uttered as he started to back off. "You look a little pale though are you sure you're ok?" Zack asked concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine! Cloud snapped at Zack, he wished that the drag human would just leave him alone and stop asking him questions. "Just leave me alone..." Cloud started to drive off but Zack followed him.

"Are you heading to Healin?" Zack asked as he caught up to Cloud.

"Yeah..." Cloud answered blankly not looking at Zack.

"I'm heading there too, I wanna know what kind of work Reno has," Zack informed Cloud. "After that I think we both need to talk," Zack added hoping that Cloud would come to his senses and talk to him.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Cloud snapped at Zack as he glared at the Drag Human. "You want to come to Healin Lodge with me fine...but don't expect me to talk!"

"Ok...we don't have to talk..." Zack stated quickly not wishing to push Cloud any further. _"__What__'__s__ gotten__ in to __him?__" _Zack thought to himself, he couldn't help but feel hurt and confused over Cloud's sudden attitude change. _"__It__'__s__ like __he__'__s __taken__ a__ giant __step __backwards.__" _Zack sighed as he and Cloud left the wasteland as they got nearer to Kalm but they turned right on the crossroad where the sign pointed to Healin Lodge. Zack's phone rang and he answered it, "Zack here," Zack spoke into his phone.

"Hey Zack it's Barret!" Barret's booming voice yelled down the phone.

"Hey Barret, how's things in Corel?" Zack asked his friend.

"It's goin' great!" Barret informed Zack cheerfully, "And guess what we struck oil Zack, can you believe it oil! I just found the biggest damn oilfield you've ever seen!"

"That's great Barret, I'm really pleased for you," Zack stated happy for his friend.

"Well the survey's done so I should be able to get out there and see Marlene real soon!" Barret responded excited at the prospect of seeing his daughter again.

"Marlene would love that," Zack told Barret as he smiled. "She's been asking about you a lot, said she really misses you."

"Well I miss her too, be sure to tell Marlene and Tifa the good news, and too Cloud if you find him," Barret requested.

"Don't worry I'll tell them, bye Barret," Zack promised before he hung up on the phone and put it back into his pocket. He looked over and saw that Cloud was checking his messages on his phone.

"Cloud, Reno called again," Cloud heard Tifa's voice on his voice mail. "He says to hurry but he sounded strange, please be careful."

Cloud sighed before he stopped playing the messages and he put the phone back into his pocket. Cloud and Zack stopped their bikes outside of a building, they got off their bikes and walked towards a flight of stairs and climbed them in silence.

As they reached the door leading into Healin Lodge Cloud removed his sword from his back and held it out in front of him much to Zack's bewilderment. Cloud slowly opened the door.

"Yaaaaahhhh!" Reno yelled as he charged at Cloud flailing his nightstick, Cloud sighed as he and Zack moved out of the way causing Reno to run outside. He skidded to a stop and turned round just in time to see Zack slam the door shut behind him and lock the door.

"Ok so you're good!" Reno yelled through the door but Zack and Cloud ignored him. They heard the sound of footsteps as Reno stepped into the room and cracked his knuckles before he charged at Zack and Cloud but Zack quickly removed his katana and pointed it at Rude's throat.

"Yeah Rude! Lookin' sharp!" Reno yelled through the door as Rude slowly started to back away from Zack just as Cissnei and Kunsel walked into the room.

"Still fighting each other I see..." Cissnei stated jokingly as she smirked at Rude, Zack and Cloud.

"Cissnei," Zack greeted his old friend as she walked over and hugged him. "I see you sorted out your emergency."

"Not quite..." Cissnei started to say but she was interrupted by Kunsel.

"Zack long time no see," Kunsel greeted his friend happily as the two hugged.

"You work for WRO now..." Zack questioned as Kunsel laughed.

"We really should talk more often Zack," Kunsel responded as he slapped Zack playfully in the back.

"What's this all about?" Cloud snapped abruptly causing everyone to stare at him.

Right..." Kunsel spoke up again breaking the awkward silence. "Anyway we called you both here because the President of WRO wishes to speak to you both."

"Who is the President?" Zack questioned but his question was soon answered by the sound of an electric motor as the door opened and a man wearing a white cape which covered most of his body entered the room in an electric wheelchair as a few more people wearing black suits entered the room along side him.

"Good, you're both fighting like the warriors you used to be," the man in the wheelchair spoke with a very familiar voice. "It would seem that neither of you have lost your touch."

Zack and Cloud stared at the man in shock as they realised who he was. "Rufus Shinra..." they both uttered at the same time but it wasn't long before their shock turned to anger.

"You're the President of WRO?" Zack yelled hardly daring to believe it. "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Zack please...at least hear him out," Cissnei pleaded with her friend.

"The day of the explosion..." Rufus started to explain.

"What do you want?" Cloud demanded not taking his eyes off Rufus.

"I survived because Zack and the Turks managed to get me out of the rubble..." Rufus continued with his explanation.

"Those silver haired men that attacked us in the plains...who are they and why did they attack us?" Zack asked wanting a straight answer from Rufus.

"They managed to get me to the hospital but I was in a coma for a while..."

"I'm out of here!" Cloud yelled as he started to make his way to the exit.

"We need your assistance," Rufus stated finally causing Cloud to stop and turn around.

"I'm not interested," Cloud stated bluntly Zack stared at him.

"No, I think we should hear him out," Zack told Cloud who merely grumbled in response. "After all we risked our lives to get here, spill it Rufus."

"First of all I just wanted to say that I acknowledge that Shinra...owes the Planet alot..." Rufus started to explain his situation with a hint of sadness in his voice. "It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones that put the Planet into the sorry state that it's in. Therefore it's our responsibility to set things right, that's why the WRO was formed."

"Reeve was the one who set up the organisation," Kunsel added as Zack stared at him. "But Rufus provided the funding so that the WRO can do what's necessary to help the Planet recover."

"I'm still out here you know!" Reno shouted through the door.

"Shut up Reno!" Everyone yelled as Cloud banged on the door.

"As a first step, we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake."

"Uh huh...in the Northern Cave!" Reno called out from outside.

"What kind of investigation?" Zack asked wanting to find out more.

"We were looking for JENOVA," Cissnei answered as Zack stared at her in shock.

"JENOVA..." Zack repeated, "but we destroyed her."

"Perhaps not fully," Rufus responded. "But do you know what we found in our search?" Rufus questioned as Zack and Cloud shook their heads. "Nothing...nothing at all...You can both relax," Rufus added as he saw the shocked expressions on Cloud and Zack's faces. "Not all went as planned..."

"What happened?" Cloud questioned as he walked back over to Zack still not taking his eyes off Rufus.

"We were interrupted by the three men that attacked you two," Rufus answered a serious tone in his voice. "Kadaj and his gang."

"Kadaj..." Cloud and Zack repeated the name as they gave each other confused stares.

"Maybe they have some kind of unfinished business," Kunsel stated as he gave Zack a worried stare.

"What does this have to do with us?" Cloud demanded.

"You're our buddies ain't ya!" Reno called through the door but everyone continued to ignore him.

"Kadaj and his group are young and violent," Rufus explained what he did know about Kadaj and his brothers. "That's why we've decided that it's in our best interests to hire some muscle, hence why we called you both here."

"Too bad, we're delivery men now," Cloud stated monotonously as Zack glared at Rufus.

"Why should we work for you after everything your company has done!" Zack snapped as he placed his hands on to the arms of Rufus' wheelchair.

Rude and Kunsel walked over to Zack, they each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him away from Rufus. "That's right get your cronies to cover for you...you haven't changed a bit...and we refuse to help you...your company ruined so many people's lives including mine!"

"Zack it's not like that, Rufus really has changed," Kunsel spoke to Zack as he and Rude released him.

"You're just as bad!" Zack snapped at Kunsel, "you sold out to Shinra again!"

"That's not it at all..." Kunsel tried to reason with Zack. "After Meteor and the fall of Shinra...everyone fell on to hard times...then I got offered this job to help the world recover and I took it. I was shocked that Rufus was in charge at first but he has the best interests of the people and the Planet at heart..."

"I feel the same way Zack, I never would've joined up otherwise..." Cissnei added as she walked over to Zack and Kunsel and placed her hand on to Kunsel's shoulder.

"Cissnei..." Zack started to say but he hesitated before he sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't work for a man who ran a corrupt company and looked the other way when Hojo conducted his mad experiments. I'm out of here."

"Zack..." Kunsel started to say but Cissnei stopped him.

"No...let him go...it's his choice..." Cissnei stated sadly as she watched Zack and Cloud walk towards the door.

"Look...I know you both have your doubts," Rufus suddenly spoke up causing Zack and Cloud to stop and turn around to face Rufus. "But you're all we have, after all you were both in SOLDIER."

"Yeah, I was loyal to SOLDIER and to Shinra until they tried to kill me because I knew too much..." Zack muttered through gritted teeth as he barred his fangs.

"And I never was in SOLDIER," Cloud added as he scowled at Rufus. "It was all in my head." Cloud sighed before he opened the door again, "what's this stuff about "Mother"?" Cloud questioned.

"Why? Did Kadaj say something to you?" Rufus asked in an amused manner. "No surprise, there are plenty of kids who miss their mothers. That's the world we live in these days. I heard that there are some orphans living with both of you," Rufus added intrigued.

"What's it to you?" Zack demanded not taking his eyes off Rufus.

"Think about it, don't you both want to see the smiles on their faces?" Rufus questioned trying to appeal to Cloud and Zack's better nature. "All we want in the end is to rebuild our world."

Cloud and Zack looked at each other awkwardly before they walked back towards Rufus. "But..." Cloud started to say.

"Come on guys..." Reno cut in as Cloud and Zack turned round to face the Turk. "Think about it...together we could rebuild Shinra."

Cloud and Zack's eyes grew wide with shock before their shock once again turned to anger. "Not interested!" Cloud yelled bluntly before he stomped towards the door and pushed past Reno.

"Cloud wait!" Zack called after the blond haired man as he ran after him.

"What about you Zack?" Rufus questioned causing to stop and turn round to glare at him.

"I can't believe that you actually want to rebuild Shinra..." Zack spat the words like a bitter poison. "I'll never help you rebuild a corrupt Empire...I'm a civilian now and that's how I'm gonna stay...got it..." Zack snapped before he turned round and quickly ran out of the door after Cloud.

"Cloud wait! We need to talk!" Zack yelled but the blond haired man ignored him. He got on to his bike, he drove off and disappeared round the corner.

Zack sighed before he ran down the steps and got on to his own bike. "This hasn't been my day..." Zack stated with a sigh before he started up his bike and drove away from Healin. "I guess I should get back to Edge and tell Tifa that I failed to get Cloud to come home..." Zack sighed again, "I'm gonna kill him next time I see him..." Zack muttered as an afterthought as he made his way back to Edge knowing full well that his encounter with Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz was only the beginning of yet another nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the second chapter is up, it took me a while to type up but the third chapter will be posted up as soon as I've found the time to type it. Thank you all for your patience. Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, it's characters and content belong to Square Enix.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Where is Mother?

**Chapter 3: Where is Mother?**

Zack had since returned to Edge and parked his bike in the garage at the back of the Seventh Heaven bar. Zack entered the bar through the back where he was greeted by Aerith who ran up to him and leapt into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Aerith yelled excitedly as she kissed Zack repeatedly on the lips. "Did you see Reno?"

"Yeah, I did..." Zack answered a hint of disappointment in his voice. Aerith slowly released her hold on him and gave him a concerned stare.

"What's wrong?" Aerith questioned not taking her eyes off the Drag Human.

"I saw Cloud," Zack answered as he hung his head.

"That's good isn't it?" Aerith asked but Zack shook his head.

"He's completely changed," Zack told Aerith as he walked away from her and started to make some coffee. He's just...I don't know he's become distant, he won't talk to me..."

"Maybe he has a lot on his mind," Aerith stated as Zack poured himself a cup of coffee and drank from it.

"Something's goin' on alright," Zack responded as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "I just don't know what..."

"By the way, you're mum called," Aerith informed Zack as he quickly stood up.

"Really...what did she say?" Zack asked eagerly as he walked over to Aerith again.

"Nothing much, she just wanted to talk to you," Aerith answered. "I think she wanted to talk about the wedding."

"I'll call her from the office," Zack told Aerith.

"Ok," Aerith responded as she nodded.

Zack walked out of the kitchen taking his coffee with him and he went upstairs to the office. Zack entered the office and sat down on the chair before he dialled a number. Zack heard the phone ring four times before Martha Fair answered.

"Hello?" Martha's voice could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Hi mum, it's me Zack," Zack answered.

"Zack!" Martha exclaimed loudly down the phone causing Zack to quickly move the phone from his ear for a few seconds. "How are you? How's life in Edge? Have you arranged a date for the wedding yet?"

"For god sakes Martha stop bombarding him with questions!" Hank Fair's voice could be heard down the phone.

"I'm sorry," Martha apologised to Zack. "How is life in the city?"

"It's going great," Zack told his mother. "The delivery service is going great and no we haven't set a date for the wedding yet but...when we do I'll let you know. You and dad will still be able to make it right?"

"Of course," Martha answered happily as Zack smiled. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Now I'll make arrangements for Cid to pick you guys up," Zack informed his mother.

"Cid...is he the pilot?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, he's the pilot...he's also the one curses a lot," Zack added as he laughed slightly.

"Didn't he smoke as well?" Martha questioned.

"Well not anymore since his wife forced him to quit," Zack responded as he smirked to himself. "He's not too happy about it and he's become moodier than usual, but I think that's the withdrawal talking. I'm just glad that Shera finally developed a back bone and told Cid to quit smoking."

"That's great news Zack," Martha stated as she smiled. "So are you eating ok?"

"Yes mum I'm eating ok, after all I'm living with two women who are really good cooks," Zack answered as he sighed. His mother did this to him every time she called and now he was finding it quite annoying.

"Are you changing your underwear every day?" Martha asked another question which Zack found to be quite personal.

"Yes mum I'm changing my underwear every day..." Zack answered through gritted teeth. "You do this every time you call...you did it when I was first leaving Gongaga to join SOLDIER."

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_It had been several days since SOLDIER representatives had arrived in Gongaga to speak to Zack about joining SOLDIER. After speaking to him and observing him they had decided to let the young man try out for SOLDIER._

_Zack had just finished packing the last of his belongings, all that was left to do was to say goodbye to his parents. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Martha asked her teenage son as she hugged him tightly._

"_I'm sure mum," Zack answered. Even though he was only 13 years old he was still a little unusually tall for his age and he had to kneel down slightly to hug his mother. "You didn't think that I was gonna stay here forever did you?"_

"_I know but...I just didn't think you'd be leaving so soon..." Martha stated as she released her son. _

"_It's what I want to do mum, I want to make a difference," Zack told his mother before he walked over to his father. Even though his father had slightly greying hair he was still quite tall and well built. _

"_If it's what you want son then we're behind you all the way," Hank told his son as he smiled._

"_Thanks dad," Zack responded gratefully as he hugged his father. After a while they broke apart and the SOLDIER representatives approached him._

"_Are you ready to go?" One of them asked as Zack nodded._

_Martha sighed as she walked over to Zack again, "please take care of yourself Zack, make sure you eat properly and don't forget to change your underwear everyday..." Martha told Zack in her usual motherly manner._

"_Mum!" Zack yelled as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "You're embarrassing me in front of the SOLDIER guys..." Zack moaned as he pointed at the SOLDIER representatives as they tried hard not to laugh._

"_Stop embarrassing the boy Martha," Hank told his wife as he walked over. "He's growing up now you need to learn to let go."_

"_But..." Martha started to protest but Hank stopped her._

"_Look Zack needs to figure things out on his own," Hank explained to a tearful Martha. "The only way he can do that is to leave home."_

"_Mum I promise I'll write to you every week and let you know how I'm getting on," Zack promised his mother as he smiled at her. "But dad's right, I'm growing up now, I need to do things for myself. Who knows when I come back I'm gonna be a First Class SOLDIER like Sephiroth."_

"_Promise me you'll look after yourself," Martha made Zack promise._

"_I promise I'll look after myself," Zack told his mother as he hugged her again. After a moment he released her and he followed the SOLDIER representatives out of town and into a helicopter and he couldn't help but smile as he leaned back in his seat as he set off to start his new life in Midgar._

(End flashback)

* * *

><p>"I wasn't that bad," Martha protested as Zack sighed and shook his head.<p>

"You were," Zack corrected his mother. "You did it to me the whole time I was in SOLDIER, when I was on the run my phone was full of messages from you and even now you're doing it to me."

"I just wanted to make sure you were looking after yourself properly," Martha stated.

"Mum I'm 25 years old if I can't look after myself by now then obviously I have a serious problem," Zack responded a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Mum...I'm a grown man now, I'm gonna get married I don't need you to do this anymore...so please...just lay off a bit..."

Martha sighed for a moment unsure of what to say, she knew that the time would come when her son no longer needed her. However she didn't realise that it would be so soon, she knew that Zack was a grown man when he returned home, but he was dealing with something quite serious that had happened to him and she saw it as a chance to start mothering him again. "I'll try not to mother you so much and give you some space," Martha promised Zack.

"Thanks mum," Zack replied gratefully, he was relieved that she was finally backing off a bit.

"You'll have to let us know when your wedding is," Martha stated changing the subject. "I can bring the photo album."

"No!" Zack yelled quickly down the phone. "No photo album ok..."

"Martha you don't want to embarrass him on his big day do you?" Hank asked his wife.

"No...no of course not, I'm sorry." Martha apologised again.

"Listen mum I've gotta go I've got a lot of things to do here," Zack told his mum. "You know making deliveries, arranging a wedding..."

"Ok, I'll let you go now," Martha stated. "I love you son."

"I love you too mum, bye," Zack replied before he hung up on the phone.

Zack sighed as he drank the rest of his coffee before going back downstairs to the kitchen. He walked over to Aerith and hugged her. "What did your mum want?" Aerith asked.

"She just wanted to see how we were doing and if we had arranged a wedding date yet," Zack answered as he kissed Aerith.

"Oh I forgot about that," Aerith stated in a worried tone. "With everything that's been going on we forgot to arrange a day for the wedding."

"Don't worry about it," Zack reassured Aerith as he stroked the side of her face. "We'll arrange a date for the wedding."

"I know..." Aerith stated as she kissed Zack. "I'm just a little worried about everything."

"How about June 5th?" Zack asked as Aerith stared at him in shock.

"June 5th..." Aerith uttered. "But...that's two months away..."

"I know," Zack responded as he smiled. "I just want us to get married as soon as possible, I want you to be Mrs Aerith Fair."

"So do I," Aerith replied as she smiled back. "Ok, June 5th let's do it."

"I'll have to let my parents know at some point," Zack stated as Aerith nodded. "Oh...where are Tifa and Marlene?" Zack asked as he suddenly remembered that he needed to tell Tifa that he saw Cloud.

"They went to look for Cloud," Aerith answered as Zack gave her a worried look.

"Did Tifa say where they were going?" Zack questioned.

"No," Aerith answered as she shook her head. "Why do you want to know?" Aerith added.

"I wanted to tell her that I saw Cloud at Healin," Zack answered as he sighed.

"Where is he now?" Aerith questioned concerned for her friend.

"I don't know, he left pretty quickly," Zack responded. "I hope Tifa has any luck finding him."

"Don't worry...she'll find him," Aerith reassured Zack.

"Where's Denzel? I haven't really seen him around either?" Zack asked.

"Well he said he was feeling a little better and he just went out for some air," Aerith answered.

"Yeah, the air will do him good," Zack responded as he smiled. "Well I better call my parents again and let them know that we've set up a date for the wedding."

"Ok," Aerith replied as Zack released her and left the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Midgar Tifa and Marlene were walking through the streets of what used to be Sector five. They eventually arrived at the church which amazingly was the only building in the city that remained mostly intact.<p>

Tifa opened the door and she and Marlene entered the church and they saw Cloud's things as well as a makeshift bed on the floor. "Does Cloud live here?" Marlene questioned as stared at Tifa.

Tifa sighed, "I guess he does," she answered as she slowly walked further into the church and examined all of Cloud's things. _"__I__don__'__t__understand...__" _Tifa thought to herself. _"__Why__would__he__live__here?__"_

Tifa and Marlene walked over to the makeshift bed and they saw bandages lying on a wooden box next to the bed. Marlene picked up the bandage and examined it, "it's just like Denzel..." Marlene uttered as she held the bandage tightly. "Is Cloud sick?" Marlene questioned as tears formed in her eyes, Marlene had always looked up to Cloud as a big brother and it saddened her when he left.

Tifa sighed again as she looked at the bandage that Marlene was holding, "why didn't he say anything..." Tifa muttered half to herself as she hung her head.

"Is that why he left?" Marlene questioned as she dropped the bandage, "because he was sick..."

Tifa looked up and saw Marlene's large tear filled eyes, "I guess...he just wanted to fight alone..." Tifa answered, she was saddened by the fact that Cloud couldn't even share something as important as this with her. _"__You__should__'__ve__told__me__Cloud...maybe__I__could__'__ve__found__a__way__to__help__you...__" _Tifa thought forlornly to herself.

"Fight..." Marlene uttered confused by what Tifa had said.

Tifa shook her head, "no...I don't think that he will..." Tifa answered hardly daring to believe that Cloud would just give up after everything he went through.

"Tifa..." Marlene questioned as she gave Tifa a concerned look. Marlene had always seen Tifa as like a big sister and she hated seeing her upset.

Tifa sighed, "let's go home Marlene," Tifa finally said as she turned away from the makeshift bed and started to walk to the door. Marlene ran after Tifa and got in front of her blocking her path.

"We can't!" Marlene yelled stubbornly as she folded her arms and scowled at Tifa. "Cloud's not here yet!"

Tifa sighed but she couldn't help but smile at the expression on the little girl's face. "I know sweetie," Tifa responded as she knelt down and placed her hand on Marlene's shoulder. "I miss him too."

"Yeah!" Marlene yelled as she placed her hand on Tifa's shoulder.

"So say he comes back?" Tifa questioned as she smiled again at Marlene.

"I'll go home," Marlene offered as Tifa laughed.

"Not until he...get's a lecture," Tifa answered as Marlene laughed.

"Let's wait here until he comes back," Tifa stated as she sat down on the floor. Marlene sat down next to her and they both waited for Cloud's return.

* * *

><p>Back at Healin Lodge the front door is kicked open as Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz stepped inside. Reno, Rude, Kunsel, Cissnei and the other people in black suits charged at the three men. The group put up a fierce fight but Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz soon gained the upper hand and they managed to defeat everyone.<p>

Kadaj sighed as he saw the Turks and Kunsel on the floor trying to stagger to their feet. "This is the kind of protection you have these days..." Kadaj stated as he shook his head. "Pathetic..."

Yazoo and Loz laughed as Kadaj walked over to Rufus' wheelchair, "boy...do I hate lying," Kadaj added as he scowled at Rufus.

"I apologise," Rufus responded as an amused smiled crept on to his face. "But this time I'm telling the truth, the object you seek fell from the helicopter as we were running away from you. I'm afraid we were careless."

Kadaj continued to scowl at Rufus, "is that right?" He asked slowly as he got right into Rufus' face.

"I swear," Rufus stated sincerely.

Fine..." Kadaj scoffed as he removed something from his pocket. "Then swear on these..." he added as he threw what looked like blood covered ID cards on to the floor. Tseng and Elena's ID cards.

"No!" Reno yelled loudly as he winced in pain. "Tseng...Elena..."

"What did you do to them?" Cissnei demaned as she glared at Kadaj.

Rufus looked down at the ID cards before looking up at Kadaj. "Why did you this?" Rufus questioned as he glared at Kadaj.

"We need Mother's power," Kadaj answered as he paced round the room. "The reunion is coming and we need her."

"Reunion..." Kunsel uttered weakly as he slowly lifted his head up.

"My brothers and sisters who share Mother's cells and will all assemble and together we'll take our revenge on the Planet," Kadaj explained as he walked over to Kunsel and slowly lifted him up. "We've already sent out the invitations, but you know...someone's hidden the guest of honour." Kadaj continued as he dropped Kunsel back on to the floor again.

"Invitations?" Rufus questioned as he gave Kadaj a blank stare.

"The Stigma..." Kadaj answered in such a way to say that it was a dumb question to ask. "But you know all that sir," Kadaj walked back over to Rufus again. "Mother's memetic legacy lives on in the Life Stream and makes it happen! She does so much for us and we..." Kadaj paused for a moment and sighed.

"We don't even know where to find her..." Kadaj continued as everyone continued to watch him. "But what can we do? We're just remnants..." Yazoo and Loz nodded in agreement as Kadaj said this. "Remnants of Mother's legacy, until we find Mother we can't receive her cells, we can't be whole again. Geostigma and the legacy aren't enough...for a true reunion."

"What do you mean?" Rufus questioned as Kadaj smirked.

"But sir, surely you've noticed..."Kadaj answered as he knelt down in front of Rufus and slowly lifted his head as he temporarily transformed into Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth..." Rufus uttered in shock as Kadaj returned to normal.

"That's right," Kadaj stated as he stood up again. "Me and my brothers are the remnants of Sephiroth, we need Mother's cells to become one again."

"You're...twisted..." Kunsel uttered as Kadaj merely laughed.

"Where are Tseng and Elena?" Rufus demanded as Kadaj grinned at him.

"Oh they're alive," Kadaj answered. "They're in the Underwater Reactor near Junon. Yazoo, Loz, let's go."

Without another word the three remnants left Healin Lodge and Kunsel and the Turks slowly staggered to their feet. "Rufus, are you ok?" Reno asked out of concern for his boss.

"I'm fine," Rufus reassured his employees. "We need to devise a plan of action if we're to stop Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz from finding JENOVA."

Rufus thought for a moment, "Cissnei, Kunsel, I need you two to go to the Underwater Reactor and rescue Tseng and Elena."

"Right," Cissnei and Kunsel responded at the same time.

"I heard that Vincent and Yuffie are currently in Junon, maybe you can ask them for help," Rufus added as Kunsel and Cissnei nodded.

"Reno, Rude, go to Edge see if you can convince Zack and Cloud to help us, the fate of the world is depending on them once again." Rufus gave Reno and Rude his instructions.

"But they were pretty adamant that they weren't gonna work for us," Reno uttered.

"Just try and get them on side we need all the help we can get," Rufus told them. "You all know what to do, now go, time is of the essence."

"Right!" All four of them responded at the same time before they left Healin Lodge and to their destinations where they were to carry out their important missions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is up I hope that it's ok, chapter four will be up as soon as I get it written.<strong>

**Final****Fantasy**** VII ****Advent ****Children, ****it****'****s ****content ****and**** characters**** belong**** to Square Enix****.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Mission

**Chapter 4: Rescue Mission**

After half an hour of travelling Cissnei and Kunsel got off the helicopter at the airport in Junon. They made their way through the airport and they entered the city itself. "Alright...if I remember correctly, the Underwater Reactor is this way," Kunsel stated as he lead the way through the city.

As Cissnei and Kunsel took the gondola from Lower Junon to Upper Junon they bumped into Yuffie and Vincent who were walking in the opposite direction. "Cissnei! Kunsel!" Yuffie yelled excitedly as she ran up and hugged the two.

"It's good to see you again Yuffie," Cissnei greated as she hugged the hyperactive ninja back.

"Hey Vincent," Kunsel greeted cheerfully as he held his hand out for Vincent to shake.

Vincent gave Kunsel a sceptical stare, he had remembered meeting Kunsel in Midgar and how he was ordered to apprehend the group. However after a heart to heart with Zack Kunsel had decided to let them go. After a while Vincent shook the ex SOLDIER's hand. "It's good to see you again Kunsel," Vincent stated in his usual taciturn manner. "I heard from Zack that you're working for Rufus again."

"Yeah," Kunsel answered as he ran his hand through his hair which now sported short spikes. "It's different this time..." Kunsel added quickly as Vincent gave Kunsel a suspicious stare.

"Vincent stop it!" Yuffie scolded the dark haired man as she quickly released Cissnei so she could scowl at Vincent.

"Sorry..." Vincent apologised and he became a little friendlier towards Kunsel after that point.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cissnei asked as Yuffie smirked and hugged Vincent.

"We were just travelling," Yuffie answered as Vincent held Yuffie more tightly.

"After Lord Godo almost forced us both to get married," Vincent added as Yuffie scowled at him again and gave him a sharp dig in the stomach with her elbow.

"Wait...you two actually...didn't you?" Kunsel started to question although he felt slightly awkward about it.

"Yes..."Vincent admitted awkwardly as he looked down at the ground. "How did you know?"

"Zack told me," Kunsel answered as Yuffie stared at the ex SOLDIER in shock. "We were in touch before I decided to join WRO," Kunsel added quickly causing Yuffie to stomp the ground in anger.

"Why can't he just keep his big mouth shut?" Yuffie demanded as Vincent, Cissnei and Kunsel laughed at her.

"It's Zack," Kunsel answered. "Sure he's a great friend, but don't expect him to keep a secret because more often than not...he can't."

"Anyway...we managed to talk Yuffie's father out of forcing us to marry," Vincent stated wanting to get away from the subject as quickly as possible. "And we spent the last year travelling."

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuffie asked as she calmed down, she decided that she'd kill Zack at a later date.

"Tseng and Elena were being held captive by three silver haired men," Cissnei explained as Yuffie and Vincent listened intently.

"We were told that they were in the Underwater Reactor here in Junon," Kunsel added his manner was now serious. "We were sent to rescue them."

"We'll help you," Vincent responded quickly.

"We will?" Yuffie questioned as she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Yes," Vincent added as he gave Yuffie an amused stare. He loved it when she gave him blank stares, it made her look really cute.

"We really appreciate this," Cissnei stated gratefully as Vincent and Yuffie merely nodded.

"We should go, we're wasting time here," Yuffie responded as she started to run off in the direction of the Underwater Reactor.

"I remember Zack telling me about how Yuffie gave him the run around," Kunsel stated as he, Cissnei and Vincent ran to catch up with Yuffie. "She stole quite a lot of his money...and got to the treasure before he did."

"You're forgetting one thing," Yuffie commented as they entered a building and walked down several flights of stairs that led to the Underwater Reactor. "I stole his Bahamut Fury Materia," Yuffie added as she laughed remembering how she took the Materia from right under Zack's nose and how he chased her afterwards.

"Zack never mentioned that to me," Kunsel responded as he stared at Yuffie in shock.

"Me neither," Cissnei added. "What happened after that?"

"I mailed it back to him three days later," Yuffie told the group as they gave her sceptical stares.

"You...return Materia...I find that hard to believe..." Vincent stated but Yuffie immediately scowled at him. "Dear..." Vincent added as he cowered in fear slightly.

"So why did you return it?" Cissnei questioned the young ninja as the group entered the lift and Kunsel pushed the button causing the lift to go down to the bottom.

"I didn't know how to use it," Yuffie answered as Cissnei, Kunsel and Vincent laughed at her. "Hey!" She yelled as she stomped her foot on the floor. "I was only nine at the time!" She added as her companions laughed even harder. "Besides...Zack got his Materia back and nothing more was said about the matter!" Yuffie finally snapped as she turned her back on the group with a huff and folded her arms.

Vincent sighed before walking over to Yuffie and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry Yuffie," Vincent apologised whole heartedly. "It was just completely out of character for you to return Materia you'd stolen."

"I returned the Materia I stole from Cloud and the others didn't I?" Yuffie questioned not turning round to face Vincent.

Vincent sighed again, "yes you did but that was only because we were on your case about it," Vincent answered. "Now come on, please cheer up, we weren't meaning any offense by laughing at you."

"She spammed my mail," Kunsel stated but Vincent turned round to scowl at him.

"Kunsel you're not helping..." Vincent uttered still glaring at Kunsel, his blood red eyes flashed and Kunsel gulped nervously deciding it was best to keep his mouth shut.

The lift jerked slightly before it came to stop as it reached its destination, the group got out of the lift and walked down the corridor before they entered the underwater tunnel leading to the reactor itself.

"Wow...this pipe is so amazing..." Cissnei uttered as she looked up to see several fish swimming above her.

"Come on Cissnei stay focused," Kunsel told her as the ex SOLDIER walked slightly ahead of the group and grasped the handle of the sword on his back. Kunsel stopped and looked around his expression was uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Cissnei questioned as she gave Kunsel a concerned stare.

Kunsel sighed before he turned round to face the group, "don't you guys think that it's odd that we managed to get this far without being attacked once?" Kunsel asked his friends as they all looked at each other.

Vincent thought for a moment before he walked over to the ex SOLDIER and pulled his gun out of its holster. "I agree...I've been getting the same horrible feeling," Vincent stated as he cocked his gun. "This seems a little too easy."

"Don't you guys think you're overreacting?" Yuffie questioned as she stared at the two. "We should hurry up and save Tseng and Elena."

"I know," Kunsel stated not removing his hand from his sword. "But...I get the feeling that we're being watched...we should be careful from here on out."

As Kunsel said this the group heard low grumbling growls, "what was that?" Yuffie asked in a frightened tone as she huddled up to Vincent.

"Be on your guard," Kunsel warned as he removed his sword from his back. Seeing Kunsel holding his sword, the other three also took out their weapons just as several strange creatures materialised out of thick dark smoke.

"Great...Shadow Beasts!" Kunsel yelled as the beast closest to the group charged at them but it soon met a very messy end as Kunsel quickly swung his sword horizontally slicing cleanly through it as though it was nothing but butter. The Shadow Beast let out a pained screech before it dissolved into black ooze.

Two more Shadow Beasts ran towards Yuffie and Cissnei, the two young women looked at each other and nodded before they ran in separate directions. One of the Shadow Beasts followed Cissnei while the other one followed Yuffie. Yuffie smirked before she ran up the glass wall and back flipped over the Shadow beast causing it to skid to a stop and look around in confusion.

"Hey over here you dumb shit!" Yuffie yelled mockingly as the Shadow Beast turned round and growled at her before it ran after her. Yuffie merely laughed as she threw her Shuriken at the beast slicing it in half, the Shadow Beast screeched before dissolving into black ooze. "Gross!" Yuffie complained as the ooze dripped from her weapon.

Meanwhile the other Shadow Beast was scratching and clawing at Cissnei but the Turk skilfully dodged, dived and flipped out of the way as the beast continued to attack her. The Shadow Beast charged at Cissnei as she ran at the beast. She placed her hand on top of the beast's head and launched herself into the air, she flipped in the air so that she was facing down and she quickly threw Rekka at the beast killing it and causing it to dissolve.

Three Shadow Beasts surrounded Vincent, they all leapt at him but the dark man calmly and skilfully aimed his gun at the first charging beast and shot cleanly in the head causing it fall and become dark ooze. The second beast charged forwards and almost tore Vincent's leg off with its teeth but Vincent merely kicked it in the head stunning it before he put three bullets into its head. "Bad Shadow Beast..." Vincent admonished the dead beast as it dissolved into black ooze.

The third Shadow Beast leapt into the air hoping to kill Vincent from behind. However the gunman slowly turned around and quickly pulled the trigger shooting the beast out of the air. The beast writhed on the floor and Vincent calmly pointed the gun at the beast and opened fire on it several times before it died and turned into black ooze.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Kunsel yelled loudly as he charged at the remaining Shadow Beasts, one of the snapped at his leg but Kunsel leapt into the air and brought his sword down on the beast in a vertical strike killing it. As Kunsel landed he quickly swung his sword horizontally as another Shadow Beast charged at him, Kunsel kicked another beast in the face before swinging his sword upwards through the beast's neck decapitating it, the beast's head fell and the headless body collapsed to the floor dissolving into black ooze as it fell.

The group started to back up towards the middle of the corridor as more Shadow Beasts started to surround them. "There's just too many of them!" Yuffie yelled as she flailed her Shuriken around.

"Where are they coming from?" Cissnei question as her back was pressed against Kunsel's.

"It's gotta be Kadaj or one of his lackeys...they're the only ones that can summon these things..." Kunsel answered as he panted heavily.

The Shadow Beasts were about to pounce on the group when they disappeared as suddenly as they appeared. "Where did they go?" Yuffie asked as she slowly lowered she and the others slowly lowered their weapons.

"Kadaj is obviously toying with us," Kunsel answered as he put his sword on to his back. "He didn't want to make it too easy for us."

"He could've easily have summoned those things remotely," Yuffie stated but Kadaj shook his head.

"No, from what we've learned about Kadaj and his gang they have to be in the area to summon the Shadow Beasts." Kunsel explained as the others stared intently at him.

"Which means at least one of them is here," Cissnei added as Kunsel nodded.

"Yeah, and I get the feeling that whichever one it is, he's not through toying with us yet." Kunsel responded as the four walked towards the door that led to the Underwater Reactor.

"It's even more vital that we rescue Tseng and Elena as soon as possible," Vincent stated with a hint of urgency in his voice. Kunsel opened the door and they all ran through it running passed the submarine dock and the reactor itself before they reached what looked like an office.

Kunsel walked slowly towards the office only for a hand to appear out of nowhere and punch him in the face sending him flying backwards and landing ass first on the floor. "Kunsel are you ok?" Cissnei yelled in a panic as she ran over to Kunsel and helped him up.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Kunsel uttered as he was able to get to his feet with Cissnei's help, he wiped the small amount of blood from his mouth. "Something or someone hit me..."

The group heard evil laughter, "did you really think that I would make it that easy for you?" A familiar voice demanded as Kadaj stepped out of the office.

"So you were here..." Kunsel uttered with a snarl as he glared at Kadaj. "I knew it..."

"So you're the infamous Kadaj," Vincent stated calmly as he mentally analysed the silver haired man. "A little overconfident aren't we?"

"Heh," Kadaj laughed coldly as he walked slowly towards the group. "Perhaps...but if I wasn't I'd never get anything done."

"If you want round 2 Kadaj I'd gladly give it to you!" Kunsel yelled menacingly as he grasped the handle of his sword and walked towards Kadaj.

The silver haired man laughed again, "please..." he uttered cockily not taking his eyes off the ex SOLDIER. "I beat you once already don't waste my time..." Kunsel growled under his breath as he heard this. "You and the rest of Rufus' gang are no fun at all..." Kadaj added mockingly as he paced round the group. "But my big brothers on the other hand...now they were a challenge."

"Big Brothers..." Yuffie uttered as she stared at the others with a confused expression on her face.

"Are you talking about Cloud and Zack?" Kunsel questioned as Kadaj nodded.

"Of course, they have Mother's cells inside them," Kadaj answered as he grinned evilly causing a shiver to run down everyone's spines.

"They along with every other surviving member of SOLDIER!" Kunsel snapped at Kadaj wishing that the madman would just leave.

"But those two are a cut above ordinary SOLDIERs," Kadaj scoffed causing Kunsel to want to snap the man's neck. "They were chosen to help bring about the Reunion..."

"But Zack doesn't have the Stigma," Cissnei uttered remembering what Kadaj had said about Geostigma in Healin.

"True...but he was there when the original Reunion took place two years ago," Kadaj answered. "He like Cloud has a highly unusual amount of Mother's cells inside him. He will help bring about the Reunion along with the rest of my brothers and sisters."

"You're sick!" Yuffie yelled as she glared at the evil man. "You planted the Stigma! You caused countless of innocent people to become sick!"

"Oh no I didn't create the Stigma," Kadaj corrected the overzealous ninja. "Mother did, it was all part of her divine plan..."

"By infecting millions of people!" Yuffie yelled as she charged at Kadaj but Vincent grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Don't, he's not worth it," Vincent whispered in Yuffie's ear as he attempted to calm her down. "Where are Tseng and Elena?" Vincent asked changing the subject.

"In that room," Kadaj answered as he pointed at the office that he just came out of. "Don't worry they're still alive, I got as much information as I could out of them." Kadaj laughed as he said this. "Not that they gave me much anyway...they're all yours," he added as he walked past the group.

"Kadaj," Kunsel called out the man's name causing him stop and turn round to face him. "I just wanted to know, why did you come here alone? Where are your brothers?" Kunsel demanded as the silver haired man smirked at him.

"Oh don't worry about them...they're just setting in motion the next part of Mother's plan," Kadaj answered with an evil grin before he turned round and made his way out of the Reactor.

"What does that mean?" Kunsel questioned half to himself as he had a puzzled expression on his face and he ruffled his hair slightly, a mannerism he seemed to have picked up from Zack.

"Kunsel, we should make sure that Tseng and Elena are ok," Cissnei stated as she reminded the ex SOLDIER about their mission.

"Right," Kunsel uttered as he and the others ran into the office where they found Tseng and Elena lying on the floor. They looked beaten half to death, Kunsel knelt down each one and checked for a pulse before nodding at the others. "They're alive, but they're unconscious," Kunsel informed his friends as Cissnei knelt down beside Elena and stroked her hair and gently reassured the unconscious woman that she and Tseng were in safe hands.

Kunsel took his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number, "Rufus, it's Kunsel. We've found Tseng and Elena, they're alive but they're badly beaten and they're unconscious," Kunsel informed his boss of the situation.

"Were Kadaj and his gang there?" Rufus questioned on the other side of the phone.

"It was just Kadaj," Kunsel answered as he sighed. "He summoned his Shadow Beasts in the underwater tunnel then when we entered the Reactor itself he showed up and started talking out of his ass...like all bad guys do."

"Kunsel ask for a medical team and a helicopter..." Cissnei uttered through gritted teeth trying to keep the ex SOLDIER focused.

"Right...we need a medical team here and we need a helicopter right away," Kunsel requested.

"Understood, I'll send a helicopter and a medical team to Junon," Rufus told Kunsel.

"Thanks," Kunsel responded gratefully as he hung up on the phone and he and the others made sure that Tseng and Elena were ok. After forty five minutes the medical team arrived and made sure that Tseng and Elena were stable before putting them on gurneys and carrying them out of the reactor. Cissnei, Kunsel, Vincent and Yuffie followed the medical team out of the reactor and they were soon at Junon airport where the helicopter was waiting for them.

"We need to get them back to HQ," Cissnei told the pilot.

"Right," the pilot responded as he nodded at Cissnei, the medical team got Elena and Tseng onto the helicopter. Kunsel and Cissnei turned to Yuffie and Vincent.

"Thanks for your help guys," Cissnei thanked the two.

"You're welcome," Yuffie responded as she smiled at Cissnei. "You will tell us how Tseng and Elena are doing won't you?"

"Of course," Kunsel answered as he nodded.

"Sir, ma'am, we need to get going, if we're to get these back to HQ and give them proper medical attention." A female medic told Kunsel and Cissnei.

Kunsel got on to the helicopter and he helped Cissnei on, "are you two coming?" Cissnei asked before Vincent shook his head.

"No, we need to find out what Kadaj and his gang are planning," Vincent answered. "What Kadaj said at the Reactor really bothered me...I have a feeling that his plan involves the Forgotten City, we're going to head there."

"Ok, catch you guys later," Kunsel stated as he waved at the two before he closed the helicopter door and the helicopter took off and flew with great speed to Healin. Kunsel sat down and looked out of the window as Junon slowly disappeared from view. _"__What__are__you__up__to__Kadaj?__" _Kunsel thought to himself as he sighed. _"__What __did __you __do __to __Tseng__ and __Elena...I __hope __Reno__ and __Rude __have __as __much __luck __getting __Cloud __and __Zack __on __side...we __need__ their __help __to __stop __Kadaj __and__ his __brothers...__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well chapter 4 is complete, I'm sorry it's so short and I'm sorry that Zack doesn't appear in this chapter. Don't worry though he'll appear in the next chapter. This chapter was really to fill in a plot hole like where Tseng and Elena were kept and how they were rescued and also how Vincent knew so much about Kadaj's plan and of Tseng and Elena's condition. Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I write it. I also decided to give Kunsel and Cissnei more of a major role in this story as it doesn't say whether or not they're killed in the Meteor incident so I had them survive anyway.<strong>

**Final ****Fantasy**** VII ****Advent**** Children, ****it****'****s ****characters**** and**** content ****belong**** to**** Square**** Enix.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Forbidden Kiss

**Chapter 5: The Forbidden Kiss**

Back in the Sector Five church Tifa and Marlene were waiting silently for Cloud to return when they heard the church door open. Tifa and Marlene slowly stood up and looked at the church door, Marlene thinking that Cloud was back ran eagerly towards the door but Tifa quickly grabbed hold of the little girl's hand and pulled her back just as Loz entered the church.

"Wanna play?" He asked mischievously as he grinned at Tifa and Marlene. The girl and the young woman gave Loz blank stares but the man merely laughed. "I guess that's a no..." he responded as he walked closer to the two, Tifa slowly moved Marlene behind her to protect her.

"Where's Mother?" Loz demanded as he approached the flowers that Aerith had grown so many years before. Kadaj's grin soon turned to a scowl as he covered his nose. "Gross..." he grumbled as he scowled at the flowers before turning his attention back to Tifa. "Hey! Where's Mother?" He demanded again much more aggressively this time.

"There's no one here!" Tifa yelled back as she glared at Loz, she could tell by looking at the man that he was trouble and she just wanted him to leave. "So please leave!"

"Humph...fine...play with me..." Loz uttered as the grin was back on his face and he got into a fighting stance.

Tifa sighed to herself, she knew that Loz wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted and Tifa was never one to back down from a fight. "Marlene get out of the way," Tifa told the young girl as she gently pushed her to one side.

"But..." Marlene started to protest but Tifa gave her a stern look.

"This is too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt and I know you're dad won't either," Tifa told Marlene. Marlene sighed but she knew that Tifa was right so she ran to a safe area of the church.

Tifa took her gloves out of her pocket and put them on before she got into a fighting stance. Loz smirked at this, "Heh, this'll be fun," he remarked before he and Tifa charged at each other. Loz aimed a punch at Tifa but the raven haired woman quickly dodged out of the way and grabbed Loz's fist and forced it back. Tifa lifted Loz up into the air and swung him round and round before slamming him down into the floor.

Tifa raised her leg into the air and slammed her foot down but Loz quickly rolled out of the way and leapt to his feet. The two darted around the church launching powerful punching and kicking combos at each other. Loz, grabbed Tifa and threw her towards one of the stained glass windows. Tifa gracefully planted her feet against the glass and pushed herself off it and flew towards Loz grabbing him and launching him into the air as she viciously punched and kicked him before she grabbed him again and threw him to the ground towards some debris before she landed gracefully on the ground.

"Tifa!" Marlene yelled as she ran towards the woman, Tifa smiled as she hugged Marlene. The two were about to leave the church when they heard a mobile ring tone coming from the debris. The phone rang several times before Loz burst through the debris and answered his phone.

"Well...where's Mother?" Kadaj demanded down the phone.

"She's not here," Loz reported to his brother as Kadaj sighed.

"Well don't cry about it..." Kadaj uttered mockingly as Loz sighed.

"I'm not crying!" Loz yelled loudly down the phone as Kadaj laughed at his brother's annoyed tone.

"Is anyone else there?" Kadaj asked his brother.

"Yeah, a young woman and little girl," Loz answered as Kadaj thought for a moment.

"Bring the girl and dispose of the woman," Kadaj ordered Loz. "That is if you can handle that one simple task..."

"No I got it," Loz answered quickly not wanting Kadaj to think that he was incompetent. "I'll bring the girl..." He added before he hung up on the phone. Loz put his phone away and looked at Tifa who was panting heavily. "Now...where were we?" Loz questioned before he punched several church pews and sent them flying towards Tifa and Marlene. Tifa quickly got in front of Marlene and blocked the flying debris with her fists so that Marlene wouldn't get harmed.

Seeing that Tifa was distracted Loz charged at Tifa and punched her hard in the stomach before grabbing her by her neck and threw her to the ground near the flower bed. Tifa moaned as she tried to stagger to her feet but she was too weak to stand. Loz slowly walked over to Tifa and grabbed her by her shirt, he slowly lifted her up slightly and pulled his fist back aiming to finish her off. Marlene seeing that Tifa was in danger picked up a piece of Materia from the suitcase that Cloud had and she threw it at Loz causing him turn round and glare at her.

Loz released Tifa and walked over to Marlene, Marlene started to back away frightened. "Cloud..." Marlene muttered the blond haired man's name in a frightened tone as she continued to back away from Loz.

Tifa moaned as she managed to slightly lift herself up, "just run!" Tifa yelled as the girl turned tail and started to run towards the church door.

However the silver haired man was too quick for the little and he reached the church door and slammed it shut before Marlene had the chance to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" Loz asked as he grinned evilly at the girl. Marlene screamed as she ran towards the back of the church, Loz laughed as he ran after Marlene and grabbed her by her wrist.

"My brother said that I have to bring you along," Loz told Marlene as the little girl struggled against him but his grip was too strong for her.

"Tifa..." Marlene uttered in a frightened tone as Loz dragged Marlene away, he grabbed the suitcase full of Materia and he left the church taking Marlene with him.

"Damn it!" Tifa yelled as she punched the ground with her fist before passing out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Edge Denzel was sat on the door step of one of the houses thinking when a girl about his age carrying a Moogle doll walked over to him. "You have the Stigma too?" The girl asked as Denzel nodded.<p>

"Yeah," Denzel answered as he lowered his head.

"I'm Fiona," the girl introduced herself, "what's your name?"

"Denzel," Denzel answered as he looked at Fiona. "Do you have the Stigma?" Denzel asked.

"Yeah," Fiona answered sadly, "I'm homeless at the moment no one wants to know..."

"Well I live over at the Seventh Heaven," Denzel told Fiona. He was grateful towards Cloud, Zack Tifa and Aerith for taking him in.

"Is that where Zack and Cloud live?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah," Denzel answered as he stood up. "Zack found me in Midgar, he brought me to Seventh Heaven and I've been living there since."

"I met Zack, he saved me from some bullies," Fiona told Denzel as Denzel nodded. "I wish everyone in the city were more understanding...but a stranger came into town not too long ago."

"A stranger..." Denzel uttered as he gave Fiona an odd look.

"Yeah, he said he'd fix us, come on!" Fiona yelled enthusiastically as she grabbed Denzel's hand and dragged him to a truck where several kids were sitting around. Yazoo helped the kids on to the back of the truck and smirked evily as he got into the driver's seat and drove the truck out of Edge.

* * *

><p>Outside the church Cloud finally returned and stopped his bike outside. Cloud walked slowly into the church and gasped when he saw Tifa lying injured near the flower bed. "Tifa!" Cloud yelled the woman's name as he ran over to the flower bed and knelt down beside her. Cloud wraps his arms round Tifa and lifts her up, "Tifa!" Cloud yelled again as he gently shook her.<p>

Tifa moaned as she opened her eyes and saw Cloud, "you're late..." she muttered as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Who did this?" Cloud questioned, even though he had left Seventh Heaven he still cared about Tifa deep down and he didn't want to see her hurt.

"He didn't say..." Tifa murmured but she quickly remembered Marlene, "Marlene!" Tifa yelled suddenly as quickly sat up.

"Easy..." Cloud warned Tifa before the woman fell back into his arms unconscious. Cloud sighed and stroked Tifa's forehead before he slowly looked around to see if there was any clue as to who attacked Tifa. Cloud noticed that his suitcase full of Materia was missing. "Damn it..." Cloud muttered before he moaned in pain as black ooze trickled down his arm and he held it tightly but Cloud began to feel sick and he passed out next to Tifa.

* * *

><p>Back in Seventh Heaven Aerith and Zack were running the bar while Tifa was out searching for Cloud. Aerith had finished serving some of the patrons drinks and she walked back over to the bar where Zack was cleaning it. "Tifa should be back by now..." Aerith stated worried for her friend.<p>

"You know what Tifa's like," Zack answered as he reminded his fiancé of how determined their friend can be. "She won't rest until she's found Cloud, you remember what she was like two years ago when Cloud went missing after the Northern Cave?"

"I remember," Aerith answered as she nodded. "But Marlene's gone with her..."

"Hey...Marlene is safe with Tifa," Zack stated unaware of the incident that had happened in the church. "Don't worry, Tifa and Marlene are fine."

Aerith was about to respond when she heard a familiar voice, "Yoo hoo..." a male voice sounded as a good looking buff man with a moustache entered the bar along with a man wearing a long blond wig and a dress.

"Mukki! Big Bro!" Aerith exclaimed excitedly as the two men walked over to the bar.

"Haven't seen you two in a while," Zack greeted cheerfully as the two men sat down on the bar stools. "Hey Bg Bro, I like the dress, is it new?" Zack asked as Big Bro shook his head.

"Oh this old thing," Big Bro answered as he pointed at the dress. "No, it's just something I threw on."

"Maybe you can help me find a wedding a dress," Aerith stated as Mukki and Big Bro stared at her.

"You mean he finally proposed to you?" Mukki asked as Aerith nodded and showed the two men her ring.

"That is a beautiful ring my dear," Big Bro remarked as he looked at the ring and then at Zack. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Well she's worth it," Zack stated as he smiled before he kissed Aerith.

"Well, it looks we have quite a celebration," Mukki stated happily.

"Two things to celebrate in fact," Big Bro added as Zack and Aerith stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked before Big Bro held his hand out to show both Aerith and Zack a ring.

"This handsome hunk of a man finally popped the question to me last night," Big Bro answered happily as he and Mukki kissed.

"Wow congratulations!" Aerith exclaimed excitedly as she hugged both Mukki and Big Bro in turn.

"Of course the wedding won't be for quite a while yet," Mukki stated. "But it would mean a lot to both of us if you and your friends were to come."

"Are you kidding?" Zack stated as he smirked at the two men. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh you're both so kind," Big Bro responded as he felt tears in his eyes. "I can see now that it was a good idea to live in Edge."

"Hey, are you two doing anything on June 5th?" Aerith asked as she stared at the two men hopefully.

"I don't have anything in my diary for that date," Mukki answered. "Why do you ask love?"

"That's that date we set for the wedding," Zack responded as Mukki and Big Bro stared at them.

"So soon..." Big Bro uttered in shock. "But a wedding is so expensive and requires a lot of organisation."

"I know but after everything I've been through I've learned that life's too short," Zack answered as he hugged Aerith. "You gotta grab life by the horns and do whatever you have to do before it's too late."

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard," Big Bro stated dramatically as he felt himself tearing up again. "I guess it's true though life is far too short to wait for things, of course we'll come to your wedding!" Big bro added as he passionately hugged Zack and Aerith before he stood up on his bar stool. "Attention fellow patrons!" Big Bro yelled as everyone in the bar turned round to face him. "The next round of drinks is on me and Mukki!" Big Bro offered as all the patrons cheered at the idea of a free drink.

"Yes and don't forget a drink for yourselves too," Mukki added as he smiled at Aerith and Zack.

"Thanks, but me and Aerith are working," Zack politely declined Mukki's offer. "Well it's more like holding the fort until Tifa comes back."

"Where is Tifa?" Mukki asked concerned for the young woman.

"She went to search for Cloud," Aerith answered as she sighed.

"Oh yes, I heard he left," Big Bro responded as he too sighed. "Such a shame too, he was such a nice fellow, why did he leave?"

"Oh really Big Bro you're such a gossip," Mukki uttered as he playfully nudged his fiancé.

"We don't know ourselves," Zack answered truthfully as Aerith began to serve drinks again. "One day he just left without a word."

Big Bro was about to respond when the door opened and Reno and Rude stepped inside the bar. Reno and Rude walked over to the bar and began to order their drinks which Big Bro and Mukki paid for. "I'm glad to hear you finally got engaged," Reno remarked as Big Bro told the two Turks why they were paying for the drinks.

"Hey Zack, is there any where we can talk in private?" Reno asked the Drag Human.

Zack sighed, "we can talk in the back," Zack answered as he reluctantly led Reno and Rude through the bar and into the back. The three entered the living room and Rude closed the door behind him.

"You and Cloud were in a hurry to leave before," Reno commented as Zack folded his arms and scowled at the Turks.

"Look, if you've come here hoping that I've changed my mind then, I'm sorry but you've had a wasted trip," Zack told the two Turks.

"We're not here to ask you to join our cause," Reno stated. "You made that perfectly clear at Healin, but...Kadaj and his gang have proven to be quite formidable."

"They're causing quite a lot of trouble," Rude added still with his taciturn expression.

"Look, we can't defeat these guys on our own ok," Reno admitted as he held his hands up. "That's why we came here, so that we could ask for your help to get rid of Kadaj and his brothers."

Zack sighed as he turned away from the Turks. Zack had grown used to civilian life, sure it was quieter than his life in SOLDIER but it was also a lot safer, he was working regular hours and he could spend all of his spare time with Aerith without having to be called away suddenly. Sure Zack attained his dream of becoming a hero and now all he wanted to do was settle down and start a new life with Aerith. Zack felt that at the moment the Turks were getting in the way of that.

"I'm not in SOLDIER anymore," Zack uttered not looking at Reno or Rude. "I'm not at your beck and call..."

"We know that," Reno stated as he walked over to Zack and placed his hand on the man's shoulder causing him to turn around and face him. "Look, Kadaj and his brothers are more than what we can handle, we need your help and Cloud's...Zack you were always so dependable...can we depend on your help once more?"

Zack sighed he saw the look of desperation on Reno's face and it really wasn't helping. Zack sighed again. "Alright...I'll help you get rid of Kadaj and his gang..." Zack gave in.

"Alright!" Reno cheered enthusiastically but he quickly stopped as Zack scowled at him.

"This doesn't mean that I'll join WRO or that I've forgiven Shinra because I haven't," Zack stated his tone and his expression were unusually serious and Reno couldn't help but feel nervous. "I don't think I ever will forgive them..."

"Hey, we're just glad you've got our backs with this situation," Reno stated understanding Zack's position. "Do you know where Cloud is?" Reno asked.

"We need his help too," Rude added still in his usual manner.

Zack sighed and shook his head, "I haven't seen him since we both left Healin," he admitted, he was going to go out again and look for him only to find that Tifa had already beaten him to it and he felt that he should help Aerith keep the bar going.

"So he didn't come back here?" Reno questioned.

"No," Zack responded. "But believe me when I do find him he's in for a serious ass whoopin'!" Zack added in an annoyed tone, even though Cloud was his best friend at the moment he hated the fact that Cloud had left without telling anyone and all he felt like doing was punching Cloud in the face when he found him.

"Well where did he go?" Reno continued to probe which started to annoy the Drag Human.

"I don't know?" Zack answered quickly, why was Reno asking him where Cloud was? It should've been obvious even to a six year old that he doesn't know where Cloud is.

"Think Zack, he has to be living somewhere," Reno uttered he wished that the Drag Human would be more straight with him. "Where's the one place he'd feel safe?"

Zack sighed and thought for a moment and then he suddenly remembered, whenever he needed to feel safe he always went to Aerith's church. He remembered that that was the place he stayed for the night when he had escaped from Hojo's clutches the second time, how time had passed since he was experimented on. A thought had suddenly crossed Zack's mind, what if Cloud also felt safe at the church. "He could be at the church in Sector five," Zack finally answered as Reno stared at him in shock.

"You mean in Midgar?" Reno questioned hardly daring to believe it. "But that place is filled with bandits and monsters, why would he go there?"

"Because for some reason monsters won't enter the church," Zack answered. "It's a safe haven, I spent a lot of my time there when I first met Aerith, it's where Cloud met Aerith and it's where I found Denzel. If Cloud is anywhere he should be there and Tifa probably went there looking for him." Zack added as he mentally kicked himself for not realising this a lot sooner.

"How long ago did Tifa leave?" Reno continued to question Zack.

"I don't know, when I got back from Healin she was gone and Marlene went with her," Zack answered. "I don't know when they left and I don't know how long they were gone for."

"We better go, get your bike ready," Reno told Zack a hint of urgency in his voice as he and Rude made their way to the back door.

"Wait...what's going on?" Zack asked as he followed the two Turks.

"We'll explain on the way, right now we gotta hurry," Reno answered vaguely as Zack walked over to his Fenrir and started it. Reno and Rude left through the back gate and ran over to an open top car and Reno hopped into the driver's seat while Rude got into the passenger seat. The car set off and Zack rode alongside the car on his bike.

"So what's going on?" Zack demanded as he easily stayed alongside the car.

"Shortly after you and Cloud left, Kadaj and his brothers attacked Healin," Reno started to explain as Zack listened intently. "They were holding Tseng and Elena captive and they said something about a reunion."

"A reunion...as in...a Jenova Reunion?" Zack questioned as he stared at Rude in shock.

"They're searching for Jenova," Rude stated as he stared intently at Zack. "We believe that Kadaj and his brothers are going to use the infected children to bring about that reunion."

"So they'll come after Denzel and the other orphans!" Zack yelled hardly daring to believe what he was hearing.

"That is if they haven't already," Reno stated as the three continued to make their way towards Midgar. Once the bustling Capital of the world it was now nothing more than desolate ruins. "Kadaj and his brothers will find ways to entice the kids to join their cause."

"Damn it...using kids...that's low..." Zack muttered he was so angry at the moment that he was afraid he'd lose his concentration and crash but he somehow managed to maintain focus.

"Tell me about it," Reno stated agreeing whole heartedly with the Drag Human. "Ok...we're here," Reno stated as the three finally entered Sector five of Midgar and they skidded to a stop just outside the church.

The three made their way to the church door carefully grasping their weapons as Rude slowly opened the church door and the three entered. "Something's not right here..." Zack uttered as he looked around at all the debris and he had a foreboding feeling that for the first time, the church wasn't safe.

Reno, Rude and Zack walked towards the back of the church and they broke into a run when they saw two unconscious figures lying on the floor near the flower bed. The three skidded to a stop and they were dismayed to see that it was Cloud and Tifa.

"Cloud! Tifa!" Zack yelled his friends' names as he knelt down beside them both and checked their vitals. "They're unconscious," Zack told Reno and Rude as the two Turk's knelt down beside Zack. "They should be ok, we should get them back to Seventh Heaven."

Reno nodded and was about to respond when his phone rang, "Reno here," Reno spoke down the phone.

"Reno, it's Cissnei, we rescued Tseng and Elena they're back at HQ," Cissnei informed Reno who sighed with relief.

"That's good Cissnei, let me know how they're getting on," Reno answered.

"How are things on your end?" Cissnei asked curiously.

Reno sighed again, "we've hit a snag," Reno started to explain. "Me, Rude and Zack are at the church in Midgar, we found Tifa and Cloud unconscious, it looks like they were attacked. This has to be the work of Kadaj and his gang."

"It makes sense, Kadaj showed up at the Underwater Reactor in Junon," Cissnei explained as Reno listened in shock. So the attack at the church had to have been done by one of his brothers."

"Thanks for letting us know Cissnei," Reno replied gratefully. "We're gonna get Cloud and Tifa back to Seventh Heaven, we'll report back when he have more information, Reno out." Reno hung up on the phone and he explained what happened on Cissnei's end.

"Where's Marlene?" Zack suddenly found himself asking before he stood up and started to search frantically for the little girl. "Marlene! Where are you?" Zack continued to search in vain for the girl, he called her name several times but she didn't answer. "They got her..." Zack stated forlornly as he sighed sadly. "Why didn't I realise that they were here sooner?"

"Come on don't go beating yourself up over "what ifs"," Reno responded as he placed his hand on Zack's shoulder. "We'll get her back, right now...we need to focus on getting Cloud and Tifa home."

Zack sighed again before he smiled ruefully at Reno, "you're right," he answered before he walked over to Cloud and Tifa and picked Tifa up. Reno walked over to Cloud and picked him up, the three then left the church and made their way back to Edge.

Two hours passed and Cloud woke up to find himself lying on a bed. "Uuuuhhh..." he moaned as he slowly sat up and looked to his left to see that Tifa was sat on the bed next to him. Cloud was about to say something when the bedroom door opened and Zack stepped into the room.

"Glad to see you're both awake," Zack stated cheerfully as he walked over to his friends.

"Zack...what happened? How did we end up here?" Cloud questioned as he stared intently at the Drag Human.

"You were both unconscious, me, Reno and Rude found you and brought you back here," Zack informed the two.

"Where are Reno and Rude?" Tifa asked thinking that she should get the two a drink as a way of saying thank you.

"They left as soon as they made sure you were ok," Zack answered as he folded his arms. "They're trying to find out where Marlene, Denzel and the other kids are."

"Marlene and Denzel are missing?" Cloud yelled half shock and half angry as he leapt off the bed and walked over to Zack. "How could this have happened? How could you let this happen?" Cloud snapped at Zack.

"Me!" Zack snapped back, months of frustration were finally starting to get to him. "What about you? You left Cloud! You left all of us including Marlene and Denzel! Why the hell should you care all of a sudden?"

"I..." Cloud started to protest but he immediately stopped, as much as he hated to admit it Zack was right. He did leave and he couldn't help but feel partly responsible for Marlene and Denzel disappearing.

"Look, standing here arguing isn't going to help Marlene and Denzel," Tifa spoke as she too stood up and got between the two men. "Look, we don't know where they are right now, all we can do is wait until Reno and Rude get back."

"Right, in the meantime, Cloud you have some explaining to do," Zack stated as he stared at Cloud intently.

"Just leave me alone Zack, I'm not in the mood..." Cloud muttered as he pushed passed Zack and started to walk out of the room when Tifa grabbed hold of his arm.

"Cloud we need to talk," Tifa uttered pleading with him to stay.

"Tifa...I can't talk...not now..." Cloud uttered sadly as he gently pulled his arm out of Tifa's grip and left the room. Tifa ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Cloud...I know you're sick!" Tifa blurted out suddenly causing Cloud to stop.

Cloud turned round to face Tifa and slowly walked over to her. "How did you..." Cloud started to ask.

"Find out..." Tifa finished Cloud's question for him. "Me and Marlene looked everywhere for you," Tifa explained as she sighed sadly."We arrived at the church in Midgar, we found your things...and your bandages...Cloud...why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference would it have made?" Cloud questioned sadly.

"We may have been able to help you," Tifa answered.

Cloud sighed, "there's no cure for Geostigma," Cloud stated matter of factly.

"But there could be...we just need time to find one," Tifa stated optimistically as she reached out to hold Cloud's hand but he quickly pulled it away.

"Time I don't have..." Cloud muttered pessimistically.

"So that's it...you're just gonna give up and die?" Tifa demanded, Cloud sighed and hung his head but he didn't respond. "That's what I thought..." Tifa continued. "What about Denzel? He has Geostigma too and he's not letting it get to him, so you shouldn't either! Cloud please, stay, we can fight it together."

Cloud sighed again, "but I guess...that only works for real families..." Tifa uttered sadly.

"Tifa..." Cloud stated sadly, "I'm not fit to help anyone, not my family, not my friends...nobody..."

"Is that really what you think?" Zack's voice suddenly spoke as the Drag Human walked out of the bedroom and stood behind Tifa. "Or is that the Geostigma talking?"

"You knew as well?" Cloud questioned as he stared at his friend.

"It wasn't hard for me to overhear," Zack answered. "Also I saw the bandages too. Cloud why didn't you talk to me?"

Cloud sighed, he hesitated for a moment. He looked up at Tifa's face which was now soaked with tears and then at Zack's face. Cloud had known Zack for a long time and normally he had an insincere smirk on his face. But not right now, right now there was an air of seriousness in his handsome features, seriousness so sharp that it could cut through steel.

Cloud had very rarely seen Zack in a very serious state but when Zack was serious he became a whole different person. Cloud wasn't sure which was worse to look at, Tifa's sad, tear stained face, or the serious and stern expression that Zack was giving him. What was worse, was that Zack's expression wasn't angry, it was more disappointed and that made Cloud feel even worse.

"I...I can't do this right now!" Cloud finally snapped before he turned tail and walked down the stairs.

"Cloud!" Tifa called after the man and was about to run after him but Zack grabbed her by the shoulders and held her back.

"Don't...he needs some space right now," Zack told Tifa before she turned round and started crying. Zack sighed as he gently hugged his friend. He hated seeing Tifa hurt like this and what was worse was that it was Cloud that hurt her this time. _"__Cloud...how __could__ you__ do__ this __to__ Tifa?__" _Zack thought to himself as he continued to comfort Tifa.

Cloud entered the living room and he found Aerith in there sat on the sofa, "oh...I'm not...interrupting you am I?" Cloud asked apologetically as he started to back out of the room.

"No...not at all...Mukki and Big Bro volunteered to run the bar for the day so we could all get some rest and focus on saving Marlene and Denzel." Aerith answered, "you can come in if you want."

Cloud smiled weakly before he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. For a few moments the two sat there in silence before Cloud sighed, "Aerith...I was wondering if I could talk to you," Cloud spoke suddenly.

"Sure," Aerith responded as she smiled at Cloud. It was an innocent smile which in this day and age was a refreshing sight for Cloud and he could feel the old feelings he had for Aerith beginning to resurface.

"The truth is...I'm dying...from Geostigma..." Cloud told Aerith the truth.

"I kind of had a feeling," Aerith stated. "I could sense that you were feeling sick, Cloud...you should've said something."

"Please...don't start with that, I've had enough of Tifa and Zack saying it," Cloud stated with an exasperated sigh.

"They're just worried about you," Aerith stated as Cloud slowly stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Can we talk about something else?" Cloud asked as he looked at Aerith.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Aerith questioned as she walked over to Cloud.

Cloud sighed, deep down in his heart he knew he loved Tifa, but with Aerith there was always that mystical understanding between the two of them. He was never quite sure why he had that kind of bond with Aerith, it was like something that was beyond his control. "Aerith...I...I think I still love you..." Cloud suddenly blurted out as Aerith stared at Cloud in shock.

"Cloud...I thought...we'd been through this..." Aerith uttered still staring at Cloud. "You love Tifa...I'm engaged to Zack..." Aerith told Cloud as she walked over to Cloud and showed her the ring that Zack bought her for their engagement.

"So leave him..." Cloud suddenly blurted out again as he grabbed hold of Aerith's hand. Cloud could feel himself being mentally kicked as he knew that what he was saying was crazy but in his muddled up mind it didn't sound at all crazy. Deep down he knew that he was betraying his best friend but at that moment in time a part of him didn't care. "Let's get out of here...just the two of us..."

"Cloud..." Aerith started to say, she was starting to get nervous. She had never seen Cloud act like this before and it creeped her out. "This isn't you talking...it's the Geostigma..."

"I know..." Cloud stated as he pulled Aerith closer to him. "I know it sounds crazy and I know we're gonna hurt Zack and Tifa but...I can't help the way I feel and deep down you feel the same about me..."

"Please Cloud...stop this..." Aerith pleaded with the blond haired man but her protests fell on to deaf ears and Aerith let out a shocked squeal as Cloud leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey Aerith are you in..." Zack asked as he entered the living room but he stopped when he saw Cloud kissing Aerith. "What the fuck are you doing?" Zack yelled causing Cloud to stop kissing Aerith in shock and the two stared at him.

"Zack...this isn't what it looks like..." Aerith uttered as she walked over to Zack but he scowled at her and she shrank back.

"Oh no...my best friend kisses you and it's not what it looks like..." Zack snapped as he continued to glare at Aerith. "It's exactly what it looks like!"

Cloud walked over to Zack, "Zack I..." Cloud started to explain, now that he was brought back to his senses he felt terrible for betraying his best friend like that. Zack changed into his drag human form and snarled at Cloud completely baring his fangs before he charged at Cloud and threw himself at the man slamming him against the wall causing both men to roll through it and into the bar where all the patrons who were enjoying themselves suddenly stopped and stared as Zack quickly stood up and dragged Cloud to his feet before punching him hard in the face and sending him flying causing him to slam back first into one of the tables and smash it.

"Oh my..." Big Bro uttered in panic as he, Mukki, Aerith and Tifa ran over to where Zack and Cloud were.

Zack stomped over to Cloud who was coughing after Zack's latest attack and he staggered slowly to his feet. "IS THAT HOW IT IS CLOUD!" Zack spat at Cloud as he viciously scratched Cloud in the face with his claws causing Cloud's face to bleed. "I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND YOU REPAY ME BY KISSING MY FIANCE!"

"What?" Tifa uttered in shock as all the bar patrons as well as Mukki and Big Bro gasped in shock.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Zack yelled as Aerith started crying. "THIS MAN! MY SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND KISSED MY FIANCE!" Zack punched Cloud again knocking him to the floor. "WELL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DEFEND YOURSELF!"

"Zack...I'm not gonna fight you...not while you're like this..." Cloud muttered before Zack yelled at him.

Mukki ran up behind Zack and grabbed both his arms and held them behind his back. "LET GO OF ME!"

"I can't do that," Mukki stated calmly as Zack struggled against him. "You'll end up killing him."

"GOOD! I HOPE I FUCKING KILL HIM!" Zack yelled as he glared daggers at Cloud. Big Bro and Tifa walked over to Cloud and helped him up.

"Mukki get him out of here please," Tifa pleaded with Mukki.

"Right," Mukki responded as he started to drag Zack through the back. "Come on Zack, you need to calm down."

"I'LL BE CALM AS LONG AS CLOUD STAYS AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND...I MEAN FIANCE!" Zack's yelling could be heard by everyone in the bar, just then Reno and Rude entered.

"What happened here?" Reno questioned as he saw the broken table and the hole in the wall near the back.

"Don't ask..." was all Aerith said.

"COME TO THINK OF IT HE SHOULD STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME TOO!" Zack yelled again as Reno and Rude cleaned out their ears. BECAUSE IF HE COMES NEAR ME AGAIN I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! HE'S SO ON MY LIST!"

"Ok...Zack's ranting and raving...anyone care to tell us why," Reno spoke up as everyone sighed.

"It's best you don't know," Cloud stated as Aerith ran through the back crying, Tifa ran after her she too was crying. "What did you find out?" Cloud asked the Turks.

Three hours later Zack was stood in the back yard breathing heavily, he had calmed down and since reverted to his human form. He had put up quite a fight against Mukki but the man was more than capable of handling Zack. He heard the sound of the backdoor opening and turned around only to growl slightly when he saw that it was Cloud.

"Reno and Rude found out that Kadaj and his gang have taken the kids to the Forgotten City," Cloud told Zack as he edged slowly towards the drag human unsure of whether or not it was safe to approach. However Zack showed no signs of wanting to attack so he walked right over to Zack. "They contacted Cid and he said he'll pick us up in his new airship in half an hour."

"Right..." Zack stated as he turned away from Cloud, he was still angry at the man and he didn't even want to look at him right now. He was frightened of what he might do and that could upset Aerith.

"Zack...about that kiss..." Cloud started to say but he was interrupted by Zack.

"Save it...I don't wanna know..." Zack snapped still not looking at Cloud. "You betrayed me Cloud...right now I wanna knock your fucking teeth out..."

"I know...I wouldn't blame you if you did..." Cloud stated. "Look Zack..."

"I said save it!" Zack snapped again much more aggressively now as he turned round and glared at Cloud. "I don't want to talk about it right now! So please...save your excuses...because they're pointless..."

"Zack...think whatever you want about me...but please...don't blame Aerith..." Cloud pleaded with Zack hoping to appeal to the man's better nature. "None of it was her fault...it was all me...well it was the Geostigma..."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better is it?" Zack demanded not taking his eyes off Cloud. "I can't even look at you right now without this horrible sick feeling in my stomach!"

"Just promise me you won't hate Aerith for this..." Cloud pleaded again.

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands!" Zack yelled at Cloud. "Not after what you've done!" Zack fell silent for a moment as he breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. After a long awkward silence Zack felt slightly calmer. "Ok...I've been thinking...the kids are what's important right now, so...I'll go with you to save them..."

"Zack...you don't know how much this..." Cloud started to say but Zack glared at him again.

"Don't think that this will save our friendship!" Zack snapped at Cloud as he turned away from Cloud and walked towards the back door leading into the Seventh Heaven. "Because it won't..."

"I don't expect it to," Cloud stated happy that Zack was at least talking to him now. "But what about your relationship with Aerith?" Cloud asked.

Zack sighed as he hung his head, he still loved Aerith and deep down he knew that it wasn't her fault but right now he wasn't sure if he could trust her. "I don't know..." was all he said before he walked back into the Seventh heaven. Cloud followed and the two found themselves back in the bar, all the other patrons had gone home as Tifa had decided to close the bar early. Mukki and Big Bro were there helping to clean up the mess that was made, Reno and Rude had since left as they needed to report back to Rufus.

Zack looked over at the group, he felt bad for messing up the bar. He saw Tifa and Aerith sat at one of the tables they seemed to be on good terms as they were talking to each other. _"__I__ guess__ their __friendship __was __strong__ enough __to __look __past __this __and__ to__ get __on __with __things...__" _Zack thought enviously to himself as he saw the two women talking and laughing as normal. _"__I __wish __I __had__ their __strength...__" _Zack continued to think to himself. _"__But __I don't __know__ if __I__ can __ever __forgive__ Cloud...__"_

"I'm sorry Tifa," Aerith apologised to her friend.

"You don't have to keep apologising," Tifa reassured her friend. "I already said I forgive you, besides, it wasn't really Cloud talking."

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing as they noticed that Zack and Cloud had entered the bar again. "We're going to get our bikes and meet Cid outside of Edge," Cloud informed the group before he walked out of the bar again not wanting to face everyone especially Tifa.

Zack sighed as he turned and was about to walk out of the bar when he felt a soft hand against his arm. Zack turned round and saw Aerith stood there. "Zack..." Aerith started to say, her eyes were red raw from crying and fresh tears formed in her eyes. "Please...let's talk about this..."

"I can't right now..." Zack stated sadly, he could feel tears in his own eyes but he fought them back. _"__How __can __our __relationship __survive__ a __blow __like __this?__"_ He thought forlornly to himself as he slowly pulled Aerith's hand off his arm and turned away from her and started to walk out through the back but Aerith followed him.

"Please...you can't leave...not with things as they are..." Aerith pleaded with Zack. Zack stopped in his tracks, he could hear Aerith sobbing behind him and it made him feel worse. He needed to get away, he need time to think about what to do next and whether or not he still wanted a relationship with Aerith. "It was just a kiss...it was meaningless..."

Zack sighed as those words echoed in his head, "a kiss can lead to other things," Zack stated, "if you hadn't have been caught would you and Cloud have taken it further?" Zack asked not looking at Aerith.

"Of course not!" Aerith yelled shocked that Zack would think that of her. "I love you Zack, I chose you," Aerith stated as she marched in front of Zack, he tried to turn away from her again but she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "I still love you...and if you love me then we'll find a way to rebuild our relationship, it will make us stronger as a couple."

Zack sighed, he didn't want to do this now, the wounds were still raw. He wanted to leave but Aerith wouldn't let him, at that point he got scared, scared that he would say something to Aerith that he would regret later. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say, should he honest and tell her that he's unsure about their future as a couple right now or does he tell her something reassuring because that's what she wanted to hear?

"Zack, if you don't love me anymore then please look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore." Aerith uttered, she knew it was unfair of her to ask this of him but she needed to know where she stood.

Of course that did it for Zack, as soon as she said that guilt inducing statement Zack felt something inside him snap. He sighed as he fought back his tears again, deep down he still loved Aerith but right now he was deeply hurt by what she and Cloud had done. He knew it was only a kiss but to him that was still a betrayal and he couldn't see a way passed it. Zack thought desperately of something to say, he sighed again as an awkward silence filled the air. After a while Zack lifted his hand and gently stroked the side of Aerith's face.

"I still love you Aerith..." Zack muttered barely above a whisper. "But...I need time to think about this...those kids...they're in danger...I have to help them."

"I know..." Aerith whispered as she started to cry again, Zack wiped the tear from her eye.

"Look...when I get back, we can talk about this then," Zack promised Aerith as he slowly removed his hand from her face. "But I really can't do this right now...stay here and be safe."

"Ok..." Aerith muttered tearfully as Zack kissed her softly on the cheek before he slowly pulled away from her and walked out of the back gate to his bike where Cloud was waiting for him. Without a word the two men got on their bikes, (Reno and Rude brought Cloud's bike back from Midgar before they returned to Seventh Heaven with their information) and they drove out of the city of Edge just as an enormous airship landed on the ground in front of the and the hangar door opened.

Cid walked out of the hangar door and over to the two men, "Cloud, Zack, long time no...what the fuck happened to you?" Cid questioned as he saw the claw marks on Cloud's face.

"It's nothing Cid," Cloud spoke up hoping Cid won't question it any further.

"Don't look like nothin' to me," Cid remarked.

"Cid can we get going please?" Zack snapped at Cid causing the pilot to leap back in shock.

"Alright, alright, don't be gettin' scale rot on me now..." Cid remarked. "So what do ya think?" Cid asked as he pointed at his new airship. "This is the Shera my latest model," Cid stated proudly as Cloud and Zack stared at it in awe.

"You named this thing after Shera?" Zack questioned, seeing the new airship made him forget about his problems for a while.

"Sure did," Cid answered. "And Shera's honoured that I did, come on in I'll give you the grand tour as we fly to the Forgotten City."

Zack and Cloud pushed their bikes as they followed Cid in to the Shera's hangar and the hangar door closed. "You can leave your bikes here," Cid told the two as they put the brakes on their bikes and they followed Cid out of the hangar.

Cid showed the two round the Shera and they reached the bridge where several WRO technicians were busy working. "You're working for WRO?" Cloud questioned shocked that Cid would work for Rufus.

"Well...about a year ago Rufus showed up in Rocket Town and said that he had started a new organisation to help the Planet recover," Cid explained to his friends. "Naturally I was sceptical at first but Rufus gave me the usual bullshit about changin' his ways and I actually believed the sorry son of a bitch."

"Pretty much the same bullshit he fed us," Zack stated bitterly.

"That's the thing, Rufus really has changed," Cid stated. "Also, I still get to do what I love, only difference is I get paid for doin' it!" Cid yelled triumphantly as he laughed, after a while he stopped and he became all serious again. "But what the hell are we doin' standin' around for we need to get you to the Forgotten City and save those kids!" Cid stated as he walked over to the main control panel and pressed several buttons on the controls causing the engines to ignite again.

"Alright you lowly maggots! Cid yelled at the technicians and co-pilots and they all stopped and looked at him. "These two men are close friends of mine, they need to get to the Forgotten City to save some kids so let's get 'em there double time!"

"Yes captain!" They all yelled at the same time as they resumed working. Cid laughed as he held the steering wheel and steered the Shera towards the Forgotten City.

"_Hang__ on __kids,__we__'__re __coming__ for __you,__" _Cloud and Zack thought at the same time. Even though they weren't on the best terms right now they put this to the side as saving the kids was their main priority.

* * *

><p><strong>Well chapter 5 is done, this was quite an emotional chapter especially with Cloud kissing Aerith and him and Zack having a fight. Don't worry though I'm sure they'll sort things out, after all they've been through a lot together. Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I've written it. Oh by the way, one of the reasons why Cloud's old feelings for Aerith resurface at this point is because of the Geostigma messing with his head and that's why he kisses Aerith. There is another reason but I'm keepin that a secret for now.<strong>

**After reading another Final Fantasy VII story from one of my friends on here with Mukki and Big Bro as a couple I was inspired to include them here in my story also as a couple but the original paring idea was her's.  
><strong>

**Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, it's characters and content belong to Square Enix.**


	6. Chapter 6: Test of Friendship

**Chapter 6: Test of Friendship**

Half an hour had passed since Zack and Cloud set off to the Forgotten City to rescue Marlene, Denzel and the other children. Thankfully if it hadn't have been for Cid and his new airship the two warriors' journey would've been much longer. Cid dropped the two off just outside of Bone Village.

"Sorry fellas," Cid apologised to his friends as the three walked over to the hangar so Cloud and Zack could prepare their bikes for the final leg of the journey. "Even though the Shera is much more advanced than the Highwind it still has the same problems about landin' in enclosed spaces and whatnot... you understand don't cha?"

"We understand Cid," Zack told the pilot. Zack had pretty much kept to himself throughout the whole half hour which was unusual for him but he wasn't really in the mood to talk much. If Cid or a member of the crew spoke to him he spoke back of course as it was the polite thing to do. Zack's parents were firm believers in good manners and they instilled that belief into Zack when he was growing up.

Of course Zack refused to speak to Cloud, in fact the blond haired man was doing his best to avoid the Drag Human. Cloud still had the claw marks on his face and he knew that if Zack really wanted to he would rip him to pieces. Cloud felt terrible for betraying his best friend and out of respect for Zack's feelings he decided to keep his distance and would let Zack approach him when he was ready to.

"Listen fellas...I couldn't help but notice the amount of tension between you two..." Cid started to say, he was going to ask what happened to cause the two to fall out but Zack glared at the pilot causing him to close his mouth. "All I'm sayin' is whatever went down between you two, is it really worth losin' your friendship over?" Cid asked but all he got in response was a growl from Zack.

"Just sayin' that's all..." Cid uttered nervously as he slowly backed away from Zack. "I'll just open the hangar door," Cid stated quickly changing the subject as he pulled on a lever which opened the hangar door. "I'll wait here for ya," Cid added as he smiled at his friends.

Zack and Cloud gave Cid grateful nods before they got on their bikes and rode off the Shera. Cloud looked ruefully at Zack but the Drag Human refused to look at Cloud or even speak to him so the two rode towards the Forgotten City in silence rescuing the children being the only important thing on their minds right now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the lake in the Forgotten City Denzel and the other infected children were gathered round the three Silver Haired men. "Mother has given me a very special gift!" Kadaj spoke to the children as he paced round making sure to maintain eye contact with the children. "The power to fight against a Planet that torments humanity, she gave this gift to all her children!" Kadaj gestured at the children with his hands as he said this, Marlene sighed as she was being held by Loz, she could do nothing but helplessly watch as Kadaj was brainwashing the infected children including Denzel.<p>

"That's right, you and I are brethren!" Kadaj continued with his speech as the children continued to listen to him, taking in his every word. "Brothers and sisters who were chosen when we inherited Mother's Mimetic Legacy through the Life Stream!" Kadaj's smile soon turned to a scowl. "But the Planet, doesn't approve of that at all!" Kadaj continued with his speech much more angrily now. "It is doing everything it can to hold us back! That's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!"

There was a general murmur of agreement among the children, Marlene gasped as she realised that they were believing his every word. "Don't listen to him!" Marlene found herself yelling to the other kids. "He's lying!"

"Loz please shut her up," Kadaj ordered his brother. "She's ruining the mood..." Loz smirked as he held his hand over Marlene's mouth to silence her. Satisfied that Marlene was dealt with Kadaj continued with his speech. "Now I shall heal you, and we will go to Mother together! We will join as a family and strike back against the Planet!" Kadaj paused for a moment as his body glowed with a blue aura the children gasped with shock and awe.

"Now do as I do," kadaj ordered as he turned round and slowly walked into the lake corrupting it with his power causing the water to become a murky black colour. Kadaj drank the darkened water and the children entered the water and did exactly the same causing them all to become nothing more than mindless puppets that Kadaj could control.

Marlene broke free from Loz's grip and ran forwards slightly, "Denzel!" Marlene called out to her friend hoping to snap him out of it but it didn't work. Loz grabbed hold of Marlene's arm again and dragged her back. "Hey!" Marlene yelled as she scowled at Loz and stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Loz yelled in pain and he scowled at Marlene, "why you little..." Loz was about to swear at the girl when Yazoo came running up to the group.

"Our big brothers have come," Yazoo informed Kadaj who merely smirked.

"Now my brothers and sisters, it's time for your first test," Kadaj told his new puppets as they hid in the nearby bushes. "It's time to defeat our big brothers once and for all..."

* * *

><p>Cloud and Zack ad now entered the forest area of the Forgotten City, there was still an awkward silence between the two. Cloud wanted to do things on Zack's terms but Zack didn't even state his terms, in fact Zack was refusing to speak to him. Cloud sighed as he fought back a fresh wave of pain caused by the Geostigma, it had made him do some crazy things and he was determined to make up for his mistakes.<p>

Cloud had had a lot of baggage from his past, he had tried so hard to come to terms with it but the Stigma had brought it all back up again. Cloud found himself thinking about his childhood and flashes of a blonde haired woman, his mother flashed before his eyes.

"_Happy Birthday Cloud!" Cloud's mother spoke to a young Cloud who had happily opened a gift. "That's from me and your father, I hope you like it."_

"_I love it mum thank you!" A young Cloud yelled excitedly as he hugged his mother._

"_Cloud...I'm sorry to tell you this but...your father...he's not coming home..." Cloud's mother informed a confused Cloud._

"_Will he be home tomorrow?" Young Cloud questioned._

"_He's never coming home sweetie..." Cloud's mother explained as she hugged her son. "Your father was killed in a monster attack today, in the mountains." _

"_No...he can't be..." Young Cloud stammered before he cried in his mother's arms._

"_Are you sure you want to leave?" Cloud's mother asked a now fourteen year old Cloud. _

"_Yeah," Cloud answered, "all the boys are leaving to join SOLDIER. I want to be a hero, like Sephiroth."_

"_If it's what you want, then I'll support you," Cloud's mother stated encouragingly as she hugged her son. "Just promise you'll write to me."_

"_I promise I'll write to you mum," Cloud promised his mother as he hugged her back._

"_You're a good boy Cloud, if your father was here he'd be proud of you," Cloud's mother responded as she beamed with pride._

"_I still miss him," Cloud stated sadly._

"_I know...I miss him too," Cloud's mother replied. _

Cloud sighed as he remembered his mother, how he wished he had visited her that day in Nibelheim. How he wished that he could've spent a few hours with her before she was so cruelly taken away from him. Cloud had blamed himself for his mother's death, he wished that he could've protected her. Cloud sighed but his eyes grew wide with shock as he saw the ghost of his mother floating in front of him.

"M...mum..." Cloud stammered hardly daring to believe what was in front of him.

"_Cloud...look at you...all grown up," _Cloud's mother stated as she smiled at her son. _"You seem troubled..."_

"I can't get Nibelheim out of my head," Cloud told his mother. Ever since his father died Cloud had never really been that open with his mother, this was something that he had regretted. "It's my fault you died in the fire...I couldn't protect you...or Tifa..."

"_Nibelheim wasn't your fault," _Cloud's mother reassured her son, her warm smile touched her son's heart. _"Sephiroth burned the village down, not you. You're my son Cloud and I love you no matter what, I don't blame you for what happened and you should forget the self blame and forgive yourself. It's the only way for you to move on."_

"I'll try mum," Cloud promised his mother, she smiled at him one last time before she disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

"Cloud!" A familiar voice called out his name causing him to snap back to reality, Cloud looked to his right and saw that Zack was staring at him. "Why were you talking to yourself?" Zack asked there was no concern or sympathy in his voice.

"I thought I saw..." Cloud started to say but realising that Zack wasn't really interested in what he had to say right now decided not to say anything else. "It doesn't matter..."

"Try to stay focused..." Zack snapped nastily he was in no mood for giving Cloud any kind words or encouragement at the moment. "The last thing I need is you hallucinating when we're rescuing the kids..."

"Don't worry...I'm fine," Cloud told the Drag Human.

"I'm not worried..." Zack stated coldly as he turned away from Cloud.

Cloud was about to respond but he and Zack heard the sound of gunshots and they both swerved out of the way as Loz and Yazoo opened fire at them with gun blades. Cloud and Zack sped towards the two Silver Haired Men and drew their weapons, Kadaj walked forwards and signalled to the children who jumped out of their hiding place and were stood right in Cloud and Zack's paths.

The two bikes skidded along the path and Zack and Cloud fell off their bikes as they tried to avoid hitting the kids. Kadaj and the kids surrounded them. "Glad you two could make it! Kadaj greeted cheerfully as Zack and Cloud glared at him.

"We just came for the kids!" Zack snapped at Kadaj as the man merely laughed.

"You see these two men," Kadaj told the children as the kids looked intently at Cloud and Zack. "They're our big brothers, but alas, in our happy family they're what you call black sheep!"

"We're in no mood for your games..." Cloud uttered as he continued to glare at Kadaj.

"Such a shame..." Kadaj responded as he stepped into the circle and was about to attack Cloud and Zack.

"Cloud! Zack!" Marlene yelled their names as they quickly raised their swords and they clashed with Kadaj's weapon. Marlene screamed as a fierce three way fight began between the three men. Cloud and zack with their combined strength forced Kadaj back but it wasn't long before Yazoo and Loz joined in the fray.

Kadaj charged at Cloud while Yazoo and Loz both ganged up on Zack. Zack sheathed his katana and changed into his Drag Human form. Yazoo opened fire at Zack with his gunblade but the Drag Human quickly dodged the bullets before breathing a jet of flames at the man. Loz charged at Zack and pulled his fist back aiming a punch at the ex SOLDIER, Zack easily grabbed Loz's fist and threw him over his head causing him to slam back first into a tree.

Cloud and Kadaj continued to trade fierce blows with their swords the two men leapt off trees and were soon fighting in the air with Cloud spinning rapidly aiming to strike Kadaj but the Silver Haired man skilfully blocked all of Cloud's attacks and knocked him back causing Cloud to land near Zack. Cloud staggered to his feet and the two men watched as Loz leapt into the air and rapidly slammed his fist into the ground causing the ground to rise and zoom towards Cloud and Zack.

Zack sighed as he quickly stepped in front of Cloud and began to rapidly beat his wings without flying into the air and with each wing beat created a powerful gust of wind which clashed fiercely with the earth blowing it apart. Cloud stared at Zack in shock, the Drag Human had protected him yet again. "Zack...you..." Cloud started to say but Zack held up a hand to silence the man.

"This doesn't mean we're friends..." Zack stated coldly before his claws clashed against Yazoo's gunblade.

"I know," Cloud responded still staring at Zack in awe. He had never seen Zack use wind based abilities before, it was possible that the Drag Human had acquired that element after he had left home. Maybe if he and Zack were back on speaking terms again he would ask him about it. Until then Cloud thought it was best to focus on the battle.

Zack and Cloud fought bravely against the three men but when the three of them fought together at the same time they were a force to be reckoned with, even with Zack's elemental powers. It wasn't long before the two warriors were overwhelmed by the three Silver Haired Men. Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were about to finish Zack and Cloud off when a large shuriken whizzed past them and stuck into a nearby tree.

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz turned round only for Loz to receive a powerful boot clad kick into the face knocking him back. Zack and Cloud saw the mysterious assailant and smiled when they recognised her.

"Yuffie!" Zack and Cloud yelled as the ninja smirked at the two.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie greeted cheerfully as she dodged Yazoo's bullets. Kadaj charged at Yuffie when a red flash suddenly appeared in front of her and began to open fire at Kadaj. With renewed vigour Cloud and Zack helped to fight off Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz and soon the Silver Haired Men fled taking the puppet children with them much to the group's dismay.

Sometime after the battle Cloud, Zack and Vincent were sat around the lake. Yuffie had gone to scout the area for the missing kids. She returned a little while later holding Marlene's hand. "Marlene! You're safe!" Zack yelled as he and Cloud ran over to the little girl.

"I found her hiding in some bushes," Yuffie explained as she gestured at the little girl who was currently hugging Cloud. "She didn't want to come out at first, I had to convince her that I was a friend and she soon came out."

"Thanks Yuffie," Cloud stated gratefully as he smiled at the ninja.

"What are you two doing here?" Zack questioned as Vincent slowly walked over to the group.

"We knew that something was amiss, so we came here," Vincent added as Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Good thing we did," Yuffie added as she walked over to Vincent and kissed him. "You two were this close to getting your asses handed to you."

"Thanks a lot Yuffie..." Zack muttered sarcastically as he scowled at Yuffie.

"What do you two know about Kadaj?" Cloud asked not taking his eyes off Yuffie and Vincent.

Vincent and Yuffie said nothing for a while, Vincent walked right up to Cloud and took hold of the man's arm before pulling Cloud's sleeve back to reveal the black blotch on his arm. "The Stigma, it's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body," Vincent explained everything he found out about Geostigma. "The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates. Inside our bodies is a current, like the Life Stream, that current fights off any malevolent intruder."

"What do you mean by intruder?" Zack questioned.

"The Sephiroth gene..." Yuffie answered as she gave Zack a look that said that should've been obvious. "Duh..."

"So Sephiroth's inside all those kids?" Zack asked as Vincent and Yuffie nodded. "The Life Stream was all over the world during Meteor fall...why is it that only some people are affected but not others?" Zack questioned, due to being one of Hojo's experiments after Nibelheim he also had Sephiroth's genes inside him, however he wasn't affected by Geostigma and he wasn't sure why.

"That I don't know," Vincent admitted. "Maybe some people are just naturally immune to Geostigma, like you for example. Perhaps it has something to do with the Dragon DNA inside you but I don't really know why only some are affected."

"Nevertheless...you're both well informed," Cloud stated wondering where Vincent and Yuffie got their information from.

"Tseng and Elena, they were found in the Underwater Reactor half dead," Vincent informed Zack and Cloud. "They must've been brutally tortured, me, Yuffie, Cissnei and Kunsel rescued them...they appear to be fine but we'll see."

"Tortured..." Zack questioned as Vincent nodded.

"They had it coming," Vincent answered seriously/. "They got their hands on Jenova's head."

"That thing's still around?" Zack yelled in shock.

"Yes," Yuffie answered as Cloud thought about this.

"So..when Kadaj said he was looking for "Mother"..." Cloud started to say.

"Heavens Dark Harbinger, the Calamity, Jenova," Vincent responded gravely. "If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth."

"Just what we need...another Sephiroth..." Zack muttered as he kicked the ground in frustration.

"Kadaj and his brothers...what are they?" Cloud questioned.

"We don't know," Yuffie answered truthfully. "Anyway, how are your wedding plans going?" Yuffie asked Zack but the scowl he gave her made her regret asking him. "What happened?" Yuffied questioned.

"Cloud...kissed...Aerith..." Zack uttered through gritted teeth causing Cloud to stare at him.

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up," Cloud stated causing Zack to glare at him.

"You crossed the line..." Zack retorted, his wings and tail twitched furiously and he bared his fangs. "You betrayed my trust..."

Cloud growled under his breath, he understood why Zack was angry but Zack's constant sniping and nasty remarks had started to get to him. "I already said I was sorry!" Cloud snapped at Zack causing the Drag Human to stare at the man in shock. "How many more times do you want me to say it?"

"It doesn't matter how many times you say you're sorry!" Zack snapped back his hands were balled into fists. "What you did was unforgivable!"

"All you've done today is just bitched and moaned at me!" Cloud yelled at Zack. "To be honest your nasty side is more annoying than you're overly cheerful side!"

Zack was about to respond when Marlene got in between the two men, "stop fighting!" She yelled loudly causing everyone to stare at her. "This isn't going to help Denzel and the others, you need to put aside your differences and help them! Please!" Marlene cried as she gave Zack and Cloud a desperate look.

Zack and Cloud sighed, they knew that the little girl was right. Zack turned away from the group as he remembered when he and Cloud first met, all the missions they were on together. He remembered Nibelheim and their escape, they were inseparable, almost like brothers. Zack sighed, how could he throw away many years of friendship with Cloud?

"Marlene's right," Cloud spoke much more calmly. "We shouldn't be fighting...we've been through so much together, you're my best friend Zack...no...you're more like my brother...I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Cloud slowly started to approach Zack unsure of whether or not the Drag Human was going to attack him. However Zack showed no aggression, Zack sighed as he turned round to face Cloud. "I don't want to lose you as a friend either..." Zack admitted a hint of sadness in his voice. "I was just hurt by what you did...I was angry...I wanted to find you so that I could ask you to be my best man."

"Really?" Cloud asked taken aback by what Zack had said.

"Yeah," Zack answered as he nodded Cloud was stood right next to him now. "I thought that maybe we could try and get our lives back to normal...I still love Aerith and I still want to marry her...and I want you to be my best man."

"Does this mean...I'm forgiven?" Cloud asked wondering whether he pushed his look by asking.

"Yeah...you're forgiven," Zack told Cloud as he smiled at his friend. Cloud smiled back as he saw that Zack was now back to his normal cheerful self.

The two men started laughing and Cloud held his hand out for Zack to shake. Zack looked at Cloud's hand for a few seconds before grabbing it and pulling Cloud into a hug. "You're forgetting Cloud...I'm a hugger," Zack reminded his friend before he gave Cloud a nuggie.

"How could I forget..." Cloud muttered before Zack laughed and released him. "I'm glad we're friends again."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Cloud," Zack joked as he smirked he couldn't help but feel that his friendship with Cloud had gotten stronger after what had happened. He also felt like his relationship with Aerith had grown stronger as they too had been through a lot together.

Marlene smiled at the two before she looked at Cloud, "so...are you coming home Cloud?" Marlene asked the blond haired man hopefully.

Cloud smiled and he knelt down in front of Marlene and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm coming home," Cloud promised as Marlene hugged him.

"As much as I hate to break up this happy reunion," Yuffie interrupted as she and Vincent stared at the three. "We still have to deal with kadaj and his gang and save the kids."

"Right," Cloud stated as he released Marlene. "Zack, will you help me?" Cloud asked as he looked at his friend.

"Of course," Zack answered as he smirked back. "You know you can't last long without me."

"Hey..." Cloud uttered as he scowled at Zack causing the Drag Human to laugh.

"You're so easy to wind up Cloud," Zack told the blond haired man as Cloud continued to scowl at him. "Let's go show Kadaj and his brothers what happens when they mess with us."

Cloud smiled and nodded as the group walked over to the two bikes, Marlene got on to Cloud's bike while Yuffie got onto Zack's bike. Vincent transformed into Chaos and he flew alongside the two bikes as they drove back to the Shera where Cid was stood leaning against a tree tapping his foot impatiently.

"About time you guys got here!" Cid yelled as he stared at the group. "You guys have a real bad habit of keeping me waitin'."

"Sorry Cid," Zack apologised to the pilotas the group entered the open hangar. "We just had some things to sort out."

"Well...glad you're back to your old cheerful self again," Cid stated happily as he closed the hangar door.

"Me too, I think mine and Cloud's bond grew stronger," Zack responded as he and Cloud smirked at each other.

"Glad you two patched up your differences, so where to?" Cid asked as the group made their way to the control room.

"We should head to Edge," Cloud answered as he walked over to the front window and looked out. "I have a feeling Kadaj is gonna attack Edge."

"Yeah...and he has an army of kids to do his bidding," Zack answered as he walked over to the window as well and stood next to Cloud. "That complicates things."

"I'm sure we can defeat Kadaj without any child casualities," Yuffie reassured her friends as she placed her hand on Marlene's head.

Marlene ran over to Cloud and Zack, "Denzel will be ok won't he?" Marlene asked the two men.

Zack and Cloud turned round to face her and Zack knelt down so that he was level with her. "Don't worry, we'll save Denzel and the other kids," Zack promised the girl as he ruffled her hair.

Marlene smiled and nodded and Cid walked over to the main controls, "alright you asswipes!" Cid barked orders at the crew. "Time to get this bucket of bolts to Edge double time!"

"Cid...would you mind toning down your language?" Zack asked the pilot. "We do have a kid on board you know..."

"Hey...what I said is toned down," Cid told the Drag Human as the Shera took off and flew to Edge. Wretching sounds could be heard as Yuffie was sick. "For fuck sake Yuffie! Cid yelled at the ninja completely forgetting that Marlene was in the room. "I just had the fuckin' floor waxed!"

"Sorry Cid..." Yuffie apologised as she wretched again.

"Cid! Language!" Zack snapped at the pilot as he pointed at Marlene.

"She's gonna learn it sooner or later..." Cid stated dismissively as Zack sighed, Cid smirked as the Shera continued to make its way to Edge and Cloud and Zack prepared themselves for round three with Kadaj and his brothers. This time they were going to save Denzel and the other children.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 is finally complete, it's another short one but I know a lot of you prefer shorter chapters. Well you all know what's coming next, the Bahamut Sin fight, I've been looking forward to writing that scene for ages and it's gonna be hard adapting the scene so that Zack and Aerith are in it. <strong>

**Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I've written it, in the meantime I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know Zack can't stay mad at Cloud forever and their friendship has become stronger. Also after speaking to a friend we decided it was a good idea for Cloud to see images of his mother due to Aerith being alive in my version of events, I hope it turned out ok. I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, its characters and content belong to Square Enix. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Dragon Fight

**Chapter 7: Dragon Fight**

After taking a couple of detours and picking up Barret, Red XIII and Cait Sith which Cid insisted on as he felt like the more help they had the better. They arrived at Edge, "alright, we better continue the rest of the way on land," Cid told the group as they made their way to the hangar Barret had asked one of the crew members to take Marlene to the Seventh Heaven where she would be safe.

Cloud and Zack got their bikes ready as one of the crew members opened the hangar, one by one Zack, Cloud, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, Cait Sith and Red XIII left the Shera and made the rest of the way to Edge on foot.

* * *

><p>In the city of Edge itself Yazoo and Loz were stood by what appeared to be a Meteor Monument, they wrapped chains around it and were preparing to pull it down. Numerous people were gathered round the monument to try and stop the two men from pulling the monument down, but their path was blocked by the possessed children who were stood round the monument.<p>

"What are you doing?" One man's angry voice could be heard among the crowds' angry protests.

"How do you sickos justify this?" Another man yelled as the crowd continued to shout at the two Silver Haired Men. Yazoo and Loz merely scoffed as they turned away from the crowd. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The man yelled at Yazoo and Loz again.

Yazoo stared at Loz for a moment before the latter nodded, Yazoo raised his arms and summoned the Shadow Beats which began to attack the civilians. The civilians screamed in panic as they ran away from the monsters that were attacking. Tifa and Aerith were running round the city desperately trying to find Denzel when they reached the monument to find Denzel and the other kids there.

"Denzel!" Aerith and Tifa called out the boy's name at the same time as they ran over to him.

"Denzel! Please snap out of it!" Tifa yelled as she started to shake the boy to get him to snap out of his trance.

Aerith placed her hand on Denzel's head and muttered something in the Cetra language, she pulled her hand away and shook her head. "I can't break the trance," Aerith told Tifa sadly. "Whatever Kadaj did it was very strong magic."

"Come on Denzel..." Tifa whispered as she and Aerith saw one of Shadow Beasts pin a man down and rip him to pieces.

Yazoo and Loz pulled on the chains as they attempted to pull the monument down, but they soon stopped when they saw Reno and Rude stood there ready to fight. "We now Mother is here," Yazoo stated not taking his eyes off the two Turks.

"Oh yeah?" Rude question as he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah...this...uh...thing...monument thing..." Loz uttered dumbly as he pointed at the monument. "Shinra made it."

"Oh no!" Reno yelled sarcastically as he shook his head at Loz's stupidity. "You're just too clever!"

"Except you're wrong!" Rude added as he smirked at the two Silver Haired Men.

"And wherever she is we just don't know," Reno stated as he and Rude started chuckling to themselves.

Loz and Yazoo stared at each other for a moment before they turned their attention to Reno and Rude."What...the peons aren't trusted?" Yazoo retorted as he and Loz smirked evilly at Reno and Rude.

"I...wha..." Reno stammered hardly able to speak as he and Rude scowled at Yazoo and Loz. "Hiyaaa!" Reno yelled loudly as he and Rude charged at Yazoo and Loz.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rufus and Kadaj were on top of an incomplete building looking down at the city below. "Say Kadaj, I have a question," Rufus started to say as he looked up at Kadaj.<p>

"And I've got an answer," Kadaj stated as he paced round the top of the building.

"You said you needed Jenova cells to become whole again, what did you mean by that?" Rufus questioned as Kadaj stopped pacing and turned round to face Rufus.

"Him...he's coming back," Kadaj answered as he smiled evilly at Rufus.

"Sephiroth..." Rufus uttered as he knew instantly who Kadaj was talking about. "The nightmare..."

"So they say," Kadaj stated as he started pacing round again.

"You mean..." Rufus started to say.

"I've never known Sephiroth," Kadaj admitted as he stopped and looked at Rufus again. "I just sense him there...it's unbearable to think that Mother might want Sephiroth over me..."

"Poor little remnant..." Rufus uttered mockingly causing Kadaj to scowl at him.

"It doesn't matter who she picks, you'll all meet the same end!" Kadaj snapped not taking his eyes off Rufus as he placed his hands on the arms of Rufu's wheelchair. "Mother came to this Planet after a long journey to rid the cosmos of fools like you," Kadaj explained as he got right into Rufus' face. "But you know as well as I do that nothing's changing since she got here, I have to change it to make her happy!"

"Heh, the nightmare returns," Rufus stated unfazed by Kadaj's threats.

"As long as you exist, the nightmares will come again and again," Kadaj responded as he pushed away from Rufus' wheelchair and walked to the edge of the building.

"The Life Stream courses through our Planet back and forth through the borders of life and death," Rufus explained as he watched Kadaj intently. "If that cycle is the very truth of life, then history too will inevitably repeat itself."

Rufus sighed as he remembered everything that his company had done to people and the Planet all those years. He remembered Meteor and how Midgar was destroyed. "So go on...bring your Jenovas and your Sephiroths...it won't matter, we'll do what life dictates and stop you every single time," Rufus stated defiantly as Kadaj seemed to be a little uneasy.

"Please sir," Kadaj uttered as he managed to compose himself he turned round to face Rufus again. "Is that your excuse for going after Mother yourself? You don't seem all that sorry."

"Sorry?" Rufus questioned as he laughed at Kadaj, "I've never had this much fun."

Kadaj's arm begain to glow and he started to walk towards Rufus again, "Good..." Kadaj stated as he smirked at Rufus, "then let's put an end...to all of this."

Kadaj raised his arm into the air as a magical aura circled round his arm and shot into the sky creating a massive shockwave and caused the sky to become extremely cloudy and turbulent. There was silence for a moment followed by a loud roar as the clouds parted and a giant dragon flew down towards Edge and began to attack the city.

* * *

><p>Back in Edge itself civilians were running round in panic trying to avoid being killed by the dragon that was currently attacking. Tifa and Aerith saw this and Tifa began to frantically shake Denzel, "Denzel! We have to get away!" Tifa yelled again as she tried to get Denzel to snap out of it.<p>

A Shadow Beast ran over to Aerith, Tifa and Denzel and started to attack them but the dragon landed on the beast squashing it. The dragon growled at the three before it flew up into the air and landed on the monument and started to tear it down.

Reno and Rude charged at Yazoo and Loz and were about to attack the two men when they noticed the giant dragon stood on the monument. Reno and Rude skidded to a stop and Reno swung his nightstick round accidentally whacking Rude in the face with it. "Oh boy...hell-oo" Reno uttered nervously as he stared at the dragon.

"Oh no..." Rude responded as his eyes grew wide with shock under his shades.

Reno and Rude took a few steps backwards before turning round and running away, amused Loz and Yazoo started to follow them. Reno and Rude noticed that the children were still stood there in a trance, they picked some of the children up and began to carry them to safety. The dragon began to form a ball of energy in its mouth before it flew up into the air above the monument.

"Is it after us?" Reno yelled as he ran faster to catch up with Rude who was slightly ahead of him.

"I'm not lookin'!" Rude shouted defiantly not willing to look behind him. The dragon opened its mouth and released a large beam of energy that completely destroyed the monument and sent out a massive shockwave which hit Reno and Rude sending them flying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Zack, Cloud, Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, Red XIII and Cait Sith who was riding on Red XIII's back had arrived in Edge when they felt the tail end of the shockwave. "What was that?" Yuffie questioned as Vincent had grabbed hold of her to keep her safe.<p>

"On the plus side at least your daughter's safe Barret," Cid told his friend. "Just got a text from the the crew member that was with Marlene. "Said she's back at the Seventh Heaven safe and sound."

"That's a relief," Barret stated gratefully as he heaved a huge sigh of relief. "As long as my baby's safe that's what matters."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and Cloud was about to say something when a loud roar could be heard. The group looked up to see a giant dragon flying in the air in the centre of the city. "Is that a..." Cloud started to say as he stared at the dragon in shock.

"Yeah...it's a Summon," Zack answered reading Cloud's mind as he nodded.

"Is it a Bahamut?" Cloud asked as he looked at Zack.

"It's not like any Bahamut I've ever seen," Zack admitted as he looked at where the dragon was. "It looks like it's in the centre of the city where the Meteor Monument is, come on!" Zack added as the group continued to travel further into Edge as the panicked citizens ran passed them.

* * *

><p>Back at the monument Reno and Rude slowly staggered to their feet after being blown away by the shockwave. They turned round to see Yazoo and Loz stood behind them smirking with their weapons at the ready.<p>

"Are we having fun yet?" Yazoo asked mockingly as Reno scowled at him.

"The time of my life!" Reno yelled as he charged at Yazoo and swung his nightstick at him, Rude had cracked his knuckles and ran at Loz who easily blocked his fists.

"When are you going to call it day?" Reno demanded as he dodged Yazoo's attacks and tried to get some blows of his own in.

"Just as soon as you give back Mother, that will be the end of everything," Yazoo answered calmly. Reno growled obviously mad at Yazoo's answer and he continued to attack the Silver Haired Man with renewed determination.

Rude and Loz continued with their fist fight, with them both being skilled melee fighters it was easy for them to dodge each other's punches. "Punks! What do you need Jenova's head for?" Rude asked as he flipped Loz over, however the Silver Haired Man easily reversed it and flipped Rude over instead knocking him to the ground.

"Forget about your reunion and get a grip!" Reno shouted as he and Yazoo continued to fight fiercely.

"All we want is to be with Mother!" Yazoo yelled back as he kicked Reno hard in the face sending him flying.

"Mother will know," Loz told Rude as the Turk slowly staggered back to his feet. "When she gets here she'll decide what's best. Now where's Mother!"

Rude said nothing, instead he got into a fighting stance and was about to fight Loz again when a billboard fell and hit him on the head. "Damn...sign..." Rude muttered as he slowly fell back down to the ground again.

"Whoa Rude!" Reno yelled as he fell out of the air and landed on top of Rude. The two men moaned groggily as they slowly stood back up again only for Reno to accidentally step on Rude's shades breaking them.

"Uuuuhhh..." Rude uttered in shock as he stared down at his broken shades.

"Mother schmuther..." Reno muttered dismissively as he dusted himself off, Rude stood up as well and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a spare pare of shades and put them on his face. "It's Jenova's frickin head!" Reno yelled loudly causing Yazoo and Loz to scowl at him.

"Hey!" Loz yelled loudly as he continued to scowl at Reno.

"I won't have you refer to Mother that way!" Yazoo yelled defensively.

"You meanie!" Loz shouted childishly as he pointed his finger at Reno, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Our apologies," Rude apologised sincerely as he dusted himself off.

"Your ma's cool..." Reno added before he mentally kicked himself. "What the hell am I saying?" Reno yelled as he and Rude quickly ran at Yazoo and Loz with renewed determination to kick their asses. Loz quickly pulled his fist back and punched Reno hard knocking him into Rude and sending them flying across the street. They landed hard on the ground and staggered to their feet they stood back to back as they found themselves surrounded by Yazoo and Loz.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the monument the dragon had landed on the remains of the monument and started rummaging through the debris as if looking for something. Denzel woke up after finally snapping out of his trance, he looked around and found Tifa and Aerith lying on the ground beside him unconscious.<p>

"Tifa...Aerith..." He called out the two women's names as he shook them gently trying to wake them up. Denzel stood up and glared angrily at the giant dragon. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled loudly as he ran at the dragon in an attempt to attack it himself.

The dragon stopped what it was doing and looked down at Denzel running at it. The dragon growled loudly causing Tifa and Aerith to wake up, the two women moaned as they looked up and saw Denzel run at the dragon. "Denzel!" The two women called out his name as they stood up and quickly ran after him.

They heard a yell before Barret suddenly ran in front of them and grabbed Denzel by the shoulder while he pointed his gun arm at the dragon and opened fire at it. "You take care of Tifa and Aerith," Barret told the young boy as the two women ran up to Barret and Denzel.

"Barret!" Tifa spoke up shocked but at the same time happy to see her friend.

"If you've come to see Marlene...they took her," Aerith told Barret.

"I know, Cloud and Zack told me everything," Barret stated as he continued to shoot at the beast. "She's safe don't worry, one of the WRO members took her back to the Seventh Heaven."

"Cloud and Zack are here?" Tifa asked as Barret nodded.

"They're on their way now with the others," Barret answered just as a roar could be heard and a red blur whizzed past Barret and leapt at the dragon biting it fiercely on the neck. Tifa and Aerith instantly recognised it as Red XIII, Cait Sith was on his back clinging on for dear life.

"We cannot handle this!" Cait Sith yelled as the dragon rapidly turned its head and threw Red XIII and Cait Sith off it. However Red XIII landed gracefully on his feet and Cait Sith landed on his back.

Barret charged up a green energy ball and fired it at the dragon stunning it for a moment. "Ha!" Barret laughed triumphantly as he waited for his gun to recharge. However before Barret's gun could fully recharge the dragon had come back to its senses and started to run towards Barret. "Shit! This ain't good!" Barret cursed loudly as he punched his gun arm with his hand in a desperate attempt to get it to reload faster.

Just as the dragon was now on top of Barret a giant shuriken flew through the air seemingly from nowhere and hit the dragon in the face knocking it back. Yuffie ran up to the dragon and leapt into the air grabbing her shuriken from the dragon's face and she landed next to the group. "Yuffie you're here!" Aerith exclaimed excitedly as she hugged the ninja.

"Yeah I'm here...saving Barret's ass as usual..." Yuffie stated as Barret scowled at her.

"Hey!" Barret yelled as he continued to scowl at the ninja.

"I hate to interrupt your playful banter," Red XIII cut in. "But there's still the matter of the dragon."

"Right," Yuffie uttered as she started to focus again and she, Barret and Red XIII charged at the dragon and attacked it together.

"Who are they?" Denzel asked as he stared at the group of four who were now attacking the dragon.

Tifa was about to answer when four Shadow Beasts leapt at Denzel, Tifa and Aerith. However before they had chance to attack Cid landed in the middle of the four beast and swung his spear round knocking the beasts away.

"Cid!" Tifa exclaimed happy to see her friend again. "How did you get here so fast?"

"My new airship the Shera," Cid answered as he grinned, "it's currently just outside of the city, when we get rid of this thing you both should come aboard and I can give ya the tour!" Cid added as he ran towards the dragon to join in the fray.

The group could hear the sound of gunshots as several bullets hit the dragon, Tifa, Aerith and Denzel turned round to see Vincent walking slowly towards them. "Sorry we're late," Vincent apologised as Tifa and Aerith smiled at him.

"Actually you're just in time," Aerith answered as she pointed at the dragon. "If you hurry maybe you can get in on some of the action."

"Good," Vincent responded as he reloaded his gun and walked calmly towards the dragon. "By the way, Cloud and Zack should be here in a few seconds," Vincent added as he broke into a run and leapt on to the dragon's head and shot a few bullets into its head causing it to roar in pain.

"Who are those people?" Denzel asked again.

"They're our friends," Tifa answered as they heard the sound of revving and two bikes skidded to a stop near them.

"Zack!" Aerith exclaimed as she ran over to the man and hugged him.

"Aerith..." Zack whispered as he hugged her back. "We saw the dragon attacking...I was worried about you."

"Zack...about that kiss..." Aerith started to say.

"Aerith watch out!" Zack yelled suddenly as he leapt off his bike and knocked Aerith to the ground just as a Shadow Beast leapt over to them only to meet its end by Cloud's sword.

Aerith looked up and saw the ooze dripping from Cloud's sword. "Thanks..." Aerith thanked both men as Zack stood up and helped Aerith to her feet.

"Thanks buddy," Zack thanked Cloud as the two pumped their fists together.

"Any time," Cloud responded as he smirked.

"Have you two patched things up?" Tifa asked as she and Denzel ran over to the two men.

"Yeah," Zack answered. "And he's agreed to be my best man," Zack added as he punched a Shadow Beast that had tried to attack him snapping its neck.

"So...you still love me then..." Aerith asked hopefully.

"Of course I still love you," Zack told Aerith as he kissed her on the lips. "I never stopped loving you I was just mad at Cloud that's all."

"Cloud you're back!" Denzel yelled excitedly as he ran over to Cloud and hugged the man.

Cloud smiled as he hugged Denzel back. "It's good to be back Denzel," Cloud told the boy.

Denzel pulled away from Cloud suddenly, "are you back for good or are you gonna leave again once this is over?" Denzel asked as he gave Cloud a sceptical stare.

"No, I'm back for good," Cloud promised Denzel. "An old friend talked some sense into me," Cloud added as he smiled at Zack. He then turned his attention to Tifa.

"Tifa...you were right, I can't go through this alone," Cloud told Tifa as he stroked the side of her face. "Once all this is over we could fight the Stigma together."

Tifa smiled before she hugged Cloud, "You really mean it?" She asked as Cloud nodded.

"Yeah," Cloud answered sincerely as he released her. "But first, we've gotta deal with this thing as well as Kadaj and his gang."

"Right," Zack agreed as he looked at Aerith. "Aerith, take Denzel home."

"But..." Aerith started to protest.

"Aerith this isn't the time for your stubbornness," Zack told Aerith a serious expression on his face. "We've already had too many close calls I don't want anything to happen to you, please, get yourself and Denzel to safety."

Aerith sighed she wanted to stay and help the others but she knew that Zack was right. She was of more use making sure that Denzel and Marlene were safe but she also seemed to have another idea. "Ok, I'll take Denzel home," Aerith gave in causing Zack to give her a sceptical stare.

"Ok," Zack remarked he knew that now wasn't the time to question why she'd give in so suddenly when she was so stubborn. _"What are you planning Aerith?" _Zack thought to himself.

Aerith took hold of Denzel's hand, Denzel turned round to look at Cloud, "ok, we're going back to see Marlene, we'll wait for you." Denzel told Cloud holding the man up to his promise, Cloud smiled and nodded at the boy and Aerith guided him away from the carnage.

Cloud, Zack and Tifa noticed that the group had managed to lure the dragon away from the monument and they were now fighting on an incomplete building. Cloud and Zack got back on to their bikes and Tifa got on to Cloud's bike behind Cloud they were about to ride to the building to join their friends but their path was blocked by a dozen Shadow Beasts.

The group were about to attack the beasts when a shuriken flew out of nowhere and struck one of the beasts killing it instantly. "I know that weapon," Zack stated just as Cissnei ran up and quickly grabbed her weapon and began to fight the other beasts.

"Cissnei!" Zack yelled happy to see his friend again.

"Zack, long time no see," Cissnei greeted back.

The group could hear a yell as Kunsel fell from the sky with his sword pointed dowanwards and his stabbed his sword right into one of the Shadow Beast's skull killing it. Kunsel back flipped in the air and landed flawlessly on his feet. "Kunsel!" Zack called out his friend's name, Kunsel turned round and smirked at the group.

"We'll take care of the Shadow Beasts," Kunsel told the group as Cissnei began to lure the beasts away from the path. "You take care of that thing up there," he added as he pointed to the dragon flying around a building.

"Got it," Zack responded as he smiled at Kunsel and Cissnei. "And thanks."

"Just go!" Cissnei told the group to hurry up. "We'll take care of things here."

Zack nodded and with the path now clear he, Cloud and Tifa quickly made their way to the abandoned building to join their friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the building the battle with the dragon raged on and hard as they tried Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sit, Yuffie and Vincent couldn't do that much damage to the beast. The dragon opened its mouth and fired an energy ball out but Cid leapt on top of its head and jabbed his spear into its head causing the energy ball to hit a beam which fell towards Barret.<p>

"Oh shit!" Barret yelled as he leapt out of the way of the falling beam. He would've fallen if Cloud hadn't have showed up just in time and grabbed him. He pulled Barret back on to the building and landed next to him.

"About time you showed up!" Barret called to Cloud.

Cloud said nothing but merely shrugged as Zack and Tifa landed next to him. Cloud looked over at Zack, "ready?" Cloud asked as he smirked at Zack.

Zack smirked back at his friend and nodded. "Let's end this," he responded as the two men got their swords ready. Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Red XIII and Cait Sith saw this and they backed away from the dragon to give Cloud and Zack a clear shot at the dragon.

Zack and Cloud leapt at the dragon and slashed at the dragon simultaneously with their swords before they knocked it down. However the dragon wasn't defeated yet, it roared angrily before it flew up high. Cloud and Zack landed on the beams at the side of the building and watched as the dragon flew higher and higher.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the incomplete building Kadaj watched the whole scene with great amusement. "Heh! This is too fun sir! Any requests for the next act?" Kadaj asked mockingly as he smirked at Rufus.<p>

Rufus growled under his breath he had had enough of Kadaj's games and he decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands. Before Kadaj could say anything Rufus slowly got up from his wheelchair and removed the cloak covering him to reveal that he was holding a container with Jenova's head inside."A good son would've known," Rufus stated mockingly before he threw Jenova's head over the edge of the building.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Kadaj yelled angrily as he watched Jenova's head slowly fall.

* * *

><p>Back at the dragon fight Zack had changed into his Drag Human form and the two men leapt from beam to beam. Barret reached his hand down and grabbed Cloud's hand before his gun arm quickly changed into a metallic hand and grabbed Zack's hand.<p>

"Ali-ooo!" Barret yelled as he threw them both upwards and released their hands as he did so.

Cloud and Zack caught up to the dragon but it knocked them back down again, however Cid saw this and quickly spun round so that Cloud and Zack could land on his spear. "Yaahhh!" Cid yelled as Cloud and Zack used the spear to catapult themselves into the air however the dragon had gotten way ahead of them now and was high above the city.

Red XIII with Cait Sith still on his back leapt off the beam they were on. He quickly grabbed Cloud's shirt in his teeth and threw him upwards before he quickly did the same thing to Zack. "Here ya go!" Cait Sith shouted as he and Red watched the two men fly upwards.

The two men flew higher and as they reached Yuffie she leapt off her part of the building and placed her hands under Cloud and Zack's feet. "Hiya!" Yuffie yelled as she thrust her two friends upwards.

Cloud and Zack had reached the tip of the highest building where Vincent jumped off and grabbed Cloud and Zack's hands. "Fly!" He yelled to them as he threw them higher into the air.

Tifa also leapt off the building and grabbed Cloud and Zack's hands, "don't give up now you two!" She shouted as she used her strength to throw them into the air.

Cloud and Zack were now catching up to the dragon and Zack decided that he had gained enough momentum and opened his wings. Zack looked over at Cloud, "ok, I'm gonna try something that'll give us a bit of an edge!" Zack told Cloud.

"What are you gonna..." Cloud started to ask but he stopped when he saw Zack flying round him while at the same time he spun himself round rapidly creating a large tornado which swirled round the two causing them to fly towards the dragon at such a speed that Cloud thought they'd broken the sound barrier. Surprisingly Cloud wasn't being blown around in the tornado and he noticed a barrier made out of wind surrounding him.

"Had to create the barrier round you to!" Zack yelled to Cloud as he continued to spin round and round while flying around Cloud as well in order to keep the tornado going. "Stop you from being blown around in the tornado."

"When did you learn to do that?" Cloud asked the Drag Human.

"Not long after you left!" Zack answered as they flew faster and faster. "It happened during one of my deliveries I got into a fight with some bandits and that's when I learn how to use the wind element."

"Did you learn any other elements while I was away?" Cloud asked.

"You'll see..." was all Zack said before the dragon opened its mouth and fired an energy ball at Zack and Cloud. "Shit! Hold on Cloud I don't know whether my tornado will hold!"

"Just try to hold it as long as you can!" Cloud yelled back to Zack as they entered the energy ball. Zack closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he tried to keep the tornado and the wind barrier surrounding Cloud going but the energy ball was exerting a lot of pressure on him. Cloud thankfully wasn't affected that much but he could see the barrier around him fluctuate._ "Come on Zack, hang in there..." _Cloud thought as he saw Zack's nose bleed slightly, he had never really used his powers in a defensive way before and it seemed to take up more of his energy than it did when he was using his powers to attack.

Cloud sighed as he saw Zack's nose continue to bleed but still the Drag Human kept holding on. _"No! I won't allow you to die!" _Cloud thought guiltily to himself, his friend was going to die and it was his fault.

Cloud's eyes grew wide as he was greeted by a white light and his mother's spirit appeared to him once more. _"I'm proud of you Cloud," _his mother said encouragingly to him as she reached his hand out to him. Cloud reached his hand out and grabbed on to his mother's hand. _"No matter what happens, I'll always love you."_

"I love you too mum," Cloud told his mother, she smiled at him before she disappeared. Cloud's vision returned to normal and he smirked as he and Zack burst out of the other side of the energy ball. Zack released the tornado and the wind barrier around Cloud no longer being able to maintain it.

Recovering slightly from his energy drain Zack grabbed hold of Cloud and flapped his wings he now had enough speed and momentum to fly straight towards the dragon. The dragon snapped at Cloud's legs but Zack pulled away just in time and flew to the dragon's back, he dropped Cloud on to its back near its tail before landing himself. Cloud stabbed his sword into the dragon's back while Zack imbued his claws with fire energy and stabbed his claws into the dragon's back. The dragon roared in pain at this double attack, but Cloud and Zack ignored it and ran up the dragon's back dragging their sword and claws as they went. They both stabbed the dragon in the head before leaping into the air.

The dragon roared in pain as it fell back towards Edge and disintegrated. Zack grabbed Cloud again and they flew back down to the building where the others were waiting. Zack dropped Cloud on to one of the beams before landing next to him and he reverted back to his human form. "You did it guys!" Yuffie yelled excitedly as she hugged Cloud and Zack in turn. "Eww...you're nose is bleeding!" Yuffie exclaimed in disgust as she pointed at Zack's nose.

"Guess I used a little too much energy," Zack answered as he wiped his nose with his arm. "I should be more careful."

"And don't scare me like that again!" Cloud shouted as he punched Zack in the arm. "I thought you were gonna die."

Zack was about to respond to this when he and the others heard the sound of an energy blast coming from the building where Kadaj and Rufus were. "That sounds like it came from over there," Zack stated as he pointed at the building where Kadaj and Rufus were watching the whole attack.

"Come on, we better help Rufus," Cloud responded as he and Zack leapt off the building and got to their bikes before they rode over to the incomplete building as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Back on the incomplete building Kadaj in his anger released an energy blast but Rufus somehow managed to dodge it. Rufus pulled out a gun from his coat pocket and began to shoot at Kadaj.<p>

"Mother!" Kadaj yelled as he dodged Rufus' attacks, he grabbed the man and the two fell over the edge of the building.

Back on the ground Reno and Rude had finished their fight with Yazoo and Loz and looked up to see Rufus and Kadaj falling. "Sir no!" The two Turks yelled at the same time as Cissnei and Kunsel ran up to them also looked up.

Kunsel took out his mobile phone and dialled a number, "you two know what to do," Kunsel spoke down the phone before he hung up.

Rufus pointed his gun at the container and shot it Kadaj quickly grabbed the container before it could hit the ground. As Rufus and Kadaj continued to fall two gunshot sounds could be heard as a net appeared below Rufus and caught him. Reno, Rude, Cissnei and Kunsel looked up to see Tseng and Elena stood on either side of the building their wounds were fully healed.

"Thanks guys!" Kunsel called up to the two Turks as they waved back at him. Reno and Rude started to climb up a tarp that was dangling down the side of the building in order to get to Rufus but they kept failing miserably.

"Why don't you let us get Rufus down while you and Rude take a helicopter and help Cloud and Zack?" Elena suggested as she and Tseng jumped down from the building they were stood on and landed next to Reno, Rude, Cissnei and Kunsel.

"But..." Reno started to protest.

"No buts..." Elena cut in as she pointed her index finger at the red head. "You'll be of more use to Cloud and Zack anyway."

Reno stared at Elena and smiled, _"she's cute when she acts tough," _he thought slyly to himself. "Alright, we'll go meet Cloud and Zack," Reno gave in as he and Rude ran off to find a helicopter while Kunsel, Tseng, Cissnei and Elena worked on getting Rufus down.

Kadaj landed safely on the ground and checked the container to make sure that Jenova's head was safe. However Kadaj heard the sound of engines revving and he looked up to see Cloud and Zack coming at him fast on their bikes. Kadaj quickly got on to his bike and sped off closely followed by Yazoo and Loz who had found their bikes and caught up with them.

Cloud and Zack sped up and chased the Silver Haired Men through Edge. Eventually they ended up on a motorway leading out of the city. Cloud and Zack sped up to catch up with Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz and the five men began to attack each other fiercely.

"Don't think about using your Shadow Beasts this time!" Zack yelled as his katana clashed with Yazoo's gun blade.

"We don't need them to take you on!" Yazoo retorted as he forced Zack back.

Meanwhile Cloud had begun to trade blows with Kadaj but their fight was soon cut short due to a fork in the road. Kadaj kicked Cloud back and took one road while Cloud, Zack, Yazoo and Loz took the other road and ended up in a tunnel.

The four began to fight in the tunnel with Cloud taking on Yazoo while Zack took on Loz. Cloud deflected each of Yazoo's shots with his sword while Zack dodged Loz's punches. "Well this takes me back to two years ago when we were fighting at 70MPH!" Zack remarked as Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, except we were fighting Shinra infantrymen not Sephiroth wannabes!" Cloud commented causing Yazoo and Loz to redouble their attack in anger at Cloud's comment. Loz leapt off his bike and charged towards Zack throwing him off his bike before kicking him all over the tunnel.

Zack back flipped in the air kicking Loz in the face as he did so. Loz landed on his bike again and dug his claw weapon into the ground and spun round before he launched his bike at Zack. Zack saw this and readied his katana. He leapt towards the bike and swung his katana, it sliced through the bike cutting it cleanly in half.

"M...my bike..." Loz uttered in shock as he watched Zack land safely on his own bike and drive passed him. Cloud and Yazoo continued to trade blows but Cloud pushed back hard causing Yazoo's gun blade to snap in half. Yazoo realising that he was no longer a match for Cloud slowed down and allowed Cloud and Zack to pass him. Zack smirked at Cloud as he caught up to his friend and they made their way to the end of the tunnel hoping that it would enable them to catch up to Kadaj.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the other side of the tunnel Kadaj had driven past and Reno and Rude were stood there staring at the tunnel holding two bombs in their hands. "Hey partner, this thing got any bite to it?" Reno asked as he casually threw the bomb up and down in his hand.<p>

"Shinra technology at its finest," Rude answered as he smirked.

Reno looked at Rude and smirked back. "Oh, so you made this?" Reno asked cheekily as Rude nodded.

"If nothing else it's...flashy," Rude informed Reno who continued to grin inanely.

"Oohh...good..." Reno responded as his grin became wider and more evil.

"You love it, I know," Rude stated as he looked back at the tunnel.

"Well buddy, looks like we're clocking out early," Reno remarked as he and Rude set up the bombs.

Cloud and Zack sped out of the tunnel past Reno and Rude, Reno smirked as his thumb circled a button on the detonator he was holding. He waited for Yazoo and Loz to come out of the tunnel before he pressed the button causing the bomb to blow up and for sparks to fly.

"Damn that is flashy!" Reno's yell could be heard as Zack and Cloud almost lost their balance because of the shockwave and they fall off the bridge they were on and landed on the road where Kadaj was. Cloud and Zack readied their swords and a three way battle ensued between the three men as they went flying off the road and landed on an old dirt path heading for Midgar.

Cloud and Zack fought fiercely against Kadaj but the Silver Haired Man was able to get through Cloud's defence and stabbed his left shoulder. "Cloud!" Zack yelled as he checked to see if his friend was ok. Seeing that both men were distracted Kadaj pushed them both back and sped off into Midgar. "Are you ok?" Zack asked concerned for his friend.

Cloud moaned as he ripped his left sleeve off revealing the Geostigma on his arm, Zack gasped in shock when he saw it. "I'm ok," Cloud reassured his friend. "We should catch up to Kadaj before he uses Jenova's head." Zack nodded and the two men raced off to catch up with Kadaj.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Seventh Heaven Denzel and Marlene were stood at the window trying to see what was going on. Aerith decided that now was the time to put her plan into action, she kneeled down on the floor and closed her eyes as she prayed to the Planet in the Cetra language.<p>

"_Oh gracious Planet, please, please hear my words and cure the world and the people of this disease that's corrupting the very life of this Planet." _Aerith chanted in the Cetra language._ "Please grant me the power to purify the Life Stream and rid it of Jenova's influence once and for all."_

Aerith sighed as she looked up, she waited a few seconds before she felt power surge through her. Her prayer had reached the Planet and it had granted her the power to heal everyone. She smiled as she stood up, she knew exactly what she had to do. She closed her eyes again and clasped her hands together as her body glowed with a pale green aura.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Midgar Kadaj had now hidden in the church, "Mother," Kadaj spoke as he lifted up the box to see much to his horror that the edge of the box was cracked and was oozing a green liquid. "Mother! Aaaaaaahhh!" Kadaj screamed angrily, Rufus had hurt his Mother and once he had fulfilled his plan he was going to make Rufus pay.<p>

Kadaj heard the sound of revving outside, he looked through the small opening in the door to see Cloud and Zack outside. Cloud revved up his bike and pulled back as he forced the door open with the front wheel of his bike and he and Zack entered the church.

Kadaj focused some magic into his hand and fired lightning at a pillar knocking it over so he could get away. Kadaj rode on to the pillar to get to higher ground. As Cloud and Zack began to catch up to them Kadaj fired another spell knocking them both off their bikes.

"Ha!" Kadaj laughed evily as he drove up the pillar and out of the whole in the church roof.

Cloud and Zack staggered to their feet and Cloud suffered from another Stigma attack and collapsed to his knees. "Cloud!" Zack yelled as he grabbed hold of his friend to support him. Zack, Cloud and Kadaj could hear the sound of rushing water beneath them before water gushed up from the ground and rained down in the church. Some of the water landed on Cloud's arm causing the Geostigma to disappear in a soft green glow.

"Cloud...your arm...it's...healed..." Zack uttered as he pointed at Cloud's arm.

Cloud looked down at his arm and he saw that the Geostigma was gone and that he no longer felt sick. "Was this Aerith's doing?" Cloud asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was," Zack answered as he smirked. _"So that was your plan," _Zack thought to himself as he realised why Aerith had given in to him so easily. "So this was a Life Stream hot spot," Zack added as he looked at Cloud. "Well that would explain why the flowers only grew in this spot."

"Yeah," Cloud responded as he nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go kick Kadaj' ass!" Cloud added as Zack smirked.

"Now you're talkin'!" Zack yelled as the two got back on to their bikes and rode up the pillar and out of the church. They eventually made their way to the ruins of the Shinra Building where they saw Kadaj stood there holding Jenova's head.

"Brothers, I'm with her at last," Kadaj stated happily.

"So what now?" Zack questioned believing that Kadaj had now completely lost it.

"Hmm...Mother will tell me," Kadaj answered vaguely which irritated Zack, however before the Drag Human could open his mouth Cloud stepped forwards.

"I guess even a remnant doesn't know," he stated calmly as Kadaj smirked at him.

"So what if I'm a puppet..." Kadaj started to say as blue energy emitted in his hands. "Once up on a time...you were too!" Kadaj yelled this last part as he released an energy blast at Cloud and Zack. The two men readied their swords and began to fight against Kadaj again.

The three swords clashed against each other as Kadaj, Zack and Cloud leapt on to the ruins getting higher and higher up until they were on the roof of the Shinra Building. Cloud charged at Kadaj and leapt into the air slamming his sword down only for Kadaj to quickly block. Zack charged some ice energy into his katana and charged at Kadaj attacking him eight times with his katana while Kadaj blocked each strike.

As the three men continued to fight the Shera flew overhead and the rest of Avalanche watched the fight. "Cloud, Zack I brought the Materia!" Yuffie yelled as she ran over to the window with a hand full of Materia but the Shera suddenly jerked causing Yuffie to drop the Materia. "Hey watch it!" Yuffie yelled as she glared at Cid who was piloting the airship.

"Yo Cid! Park this junk!" Barret ordered as he stared at Cid.

"Shut up!" Cid retorted as he glared at Barret. "You want off then jump! Get off my back!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Yuffie complained as Cid scowled at her.

"I thought I told ya to hold it in!" Cid yelled not wanting Yuffie to throw up on the floor again.

"Maybe you could ease up a bit Cid," Vincent requested as he checked to make sure Yuffie was ok.

"This is my airship so it's my rules!" Cid yelled as he looked round at everyone as if to say don't question my authority.

"Cloud and Zack can handle this one," Vincent stated quickly changing the subject.

"Huh..." Yuffie questioned as she stared up at her boyfriend.

"I did some reading on the way to Edge," Vincent started to explain. "Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth, just think of him as being some kind of larval form."

"Larva!" Yuffie yelled suddenly forgetting her motion sickness. "You mean he's an insect?"

"Lassie shut your mouth!" Cait Sith yelled at the ninja.

"So the bug's gonna become Sephiroth," Cid commented as he continued to pilot the Shera.

"Vincent, do Cloud and Zack know about Kadaj?" Tifa questioned as she stared at the dark man.

"One would think," Vincent answered vaguely as he looked at Tifa.

"Then you're right," Tifa responded as she turned to look out of the window again. "This is their fight now."

"What?" Yuffie yelled as she ran over to Tifa. "I don't get it! Why can't we help?"

"Hey this is man talk," Cid stated causing Yuffie to turn round and scowl at him.

"Sexist!" Yuffie yelled as she stamped her foot. "Sexist!"

"Right you are lassie now shut yer mouth!" Cait Sith shouted at Yuffie again as he covered his ears.

"Men don't get it either," Barret responded as he folded his arms.

"Two years ago..." Tifa started to reminisce as she watched the fight down below. "Think of the strength we all had when we fought that last battle." Tifa sighed as she remembered the fight against Sephiroth in the Planet's core. "It's only been a couple of years, but already that feeling is fading. But for Zack and Cloud, I think they found it again," Tifa continued as she watched Cloud and Zack combine their attacks and force Kadaj back. "It's like they live to fight, to protect the people they care about, for Zack its Aerith but for Cloud...I'm not sure what he's fighting for."

"I'll give 'em ten minutes," Barret remarked as he walked over to Tifa and watched the fight.

"Those two are right pains in the asses, as usual..." Yuffie remarked as Tifa smirked.

"Cloud is Cloud and Zack is Zack," Tifa stated not wanting it any other way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on the ruins of the Shinra Building Zack and Cloud with their combined attacks had finally managed to knock Kadaj over the edge of the building but held on with one hand and still had Jenova's head in the other. Cloud and Zack pointed their swords at Kadaj. "It's over Kadaj," Zack told the Silver Haired Man. "Give it up."<p>

Kadaj merely smirked before he threw Jenova's head at Zack and Cloud. The two men tried frantically to catch it giving Kadaj the chance to launch himself into air and to grab the container before letting himself fall. "My reunion..." Kadaj uttered slowly as he fell. "I bet you're dying to watch."

As Kadaj fell he opened the box and grabbed Jenova's head and held it close to him as he began to fuse with it. "Gross..." Zack uttered as he saw a black aura form round Kadaj. Cloud and Zack jumped down after Kadaj. Kadaj landed on a platform below where Kadaj was engulfed in a dark aura. When the aura disappeared Kadaj was a different person and a long katana materialised in his hands. Zack and Cloud landed on the same platform only to have the katana being pointed at them.

"Good to see you, Zack, Cloud," a familiar voice spoke. Zack and Cloud's eyes grew wide with shock as they stood face to face with their old enemy Sephiroth.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 is finally done and it was quite a long one as well. Chapter eight will be up as soon as I've finished writing it and it's the part I'm sure you've all been waiting for, the Sephiroth fight. Although I hope I can adapt it to my story without ruining the original fight too much. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, it's characters and content belong to Square Enix.**


End file.
